Sacred Love
by XxShiningxMoonxX
Summary: "This is crazy. I think I've fallen for my sensei... What's the matter with me?"  KakashixO.C.
1. Introduction

*A/N: (The plot is different then in the anime/manga so don't say WTF this wasn't in the anime or manga. This is just a little twist of my own and this is just for fun! And Kakashi is about 23 years old.. so don't call him a pedo just yet!)*

My name is Serin Kashimo and I am 17 years old. I'm not your average girl who lives with loving parents and has friends that will always be by your side.  
>People see me as a threat… because I'm the Nanabi. In the world there are 10 tailed beasts. 9 are sealed inside of certain people who were chosen. The ten tailed beast was defeated by a man named Sage. After Sage sealed the beast inside of himself he splits up the chakura into nine separate monsters of living chakura. So basically I ended up being sealed with the 7-tailed beast. But that's not all there is that's special.<p>

I discovered this about 2 months ago. One day I was overtraining in the woods and became angry? Yes, angry because I was realizing how horrible my life sucked. I knew nothing about my parents or my clan. Everyone in the freaking world hates me just because they think of me as a threat. I was never accepted by people. Everyone looked at me with disgust and fear. I hated it! I didn't even know who I was!

As I was thinking about all these depressing things there was just a spark of desire in my body wanting to figure out everything, like solving a puzzle.  
>Then my eyes just opened. I know it sounds like I was blind or closing my eyes but I wasn't. It just made me feel more superior and stronger. I could also see a 360 view of everything that was around me.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself rubbing my forehead.

I walked to a nearby river to cool myself down and bent down. As I bent down I saw my reflection. I gasped at what I saw. I had red eyes. "What the hell were wrong with my eyes?"

I blinked a couple of times and my eyes went back to its natural hazel color. I was so confused.

"Training got to me." I assured myself. But I was wrong, it reappeared again a couple weeks later. I grew fond of it and actually tried mastering it.  
>As weeks passed by I learned about the skills it could achieve and how to get used to it. But I just had one question. Why me? Was it a special gift you had to be born with? I wondered if it was just me who had this special gift. And that was my discovery of the sharingan.<p>

**Present Day**

I heard my alarm clock go off and it was around 7 a.m. I woke up, got dressed and brushed down my light brown hair. I ate breakfast and headed out.  
>As I walked through the village everyone's eyes were on me. I hated that. Every day of my life was basically this. I wanted to get out of here. I'm pretty sure the villagers would be happy if I left.<p>

Everyone would whisper behind my back about how I could get dangerous at any moment and they should stay away from me. I never grew up with actual friends because their parents didn't want their children near me.

"What?" I snapped at the women who were talking about me. They would give me a shocked look and murmur more bad things about me.  
>I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as everyone didn't give crap about me.<p>

I ran as fast as I could to get away from the villagers but accidently ran into a man. He was carrying some apples in his basket and it all fell.

"I am so sorry." I said with an apologetic tone. "Let me help y-." I was cut off by his angry tone. "Don't touch my apples! They'll just get all rotten. You've harmed me and the village enough. Do us a favor and leave."

I was too startled to say anything. The villagers looked at me with hate. Tears escaped my cheeks and I ran immediately. This time making sure I didn't run into anyone else.

*Kakashi's P.O.V.*

"Team 7. I have a special mission for you." Lady Tsunade announced.

"Ooh wonder what it is!" Naruto said all excitingly.

"You will go to the Hidden Waterfall village." She continued. "There are rumors that a Nanubi is there."

Naruto flinched a bit at the statement.

"You will need to protect that person. Especially since the Akatsuki are after all the tailed beasts. That is your mission. Now Head out!"

We all teleported to the main gate. "Okay so it will take approximately a day and a half to reach our destination." I said to Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

"Yes sir." They answered. "Lets go!" I briefly said as we ran to our destination.

*Next Day*

We arrived to the village and entered. I explained to the guards about Lady Tsunade's request and they let us in.

"So how will we know where to look?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We start looking around for now. Our last resort is to ask about it." I answered.

We walked around the village for a while and saw a crowd forming. In the middle I saw a beautiful girl who looked around 17 on the ground looking scared.

"What do you want?" The man yelled harshly.

"I was just looking at the scarves sir.." She whispered with a scared tone.

"Have it then! If this is what it takes for you to leave then take all of it!" He yelled and threw random scarves at her and resumed to his work.  
>Everyone looked at her with disgust and not even a single bit of pity and then resumed back to what they were doing not even acknowledging her existence.<p>

I looked back at the team for a bit and saw Sakura's and Sai's faces with sad expressions.

"How sad…" Sakura said with sorrow.

But Naruto looked very angry. I saw his fists tighten and his teeth clench. "She's just like me." He whispered as I saw the pain in his eyes.

I too felt bad for the girl. So I walked up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She tried to stop crying, "Y-yes... I think so."

I bent down and turned my back on her feeling sorry for her, "Get on."

She hesitated for a bit and then got on. Naruto and the rest followed me to the woods where no one else would be around. I set her down gently.

"Thankyou…" She told me as she wiped her tears away.

"Why are they so mean to you?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered worrying for him.

She paused and then answered, "Because… I'm the Nanabi." She said trying to smile.

"So this is the girl who we have to protect." I thought in my head.

"So? That was too cruel." He replied back with anger.

"It doesn't matter." She said as she looked away from him and stared off to the moutains. "Everyone hates me. They think I'm a threat."

She looked at me and my protector. "You guys.. aren't from this village." She said with fear scooting back a bit.

"No." Sakura cooly said. "But were here to protect you."

"From what?" She asked.

"From the Akatsuki." I answered.

"Akatsuki?" She questioned.

"Their after all the tailed beasts to restore the 10 tailed beast." I explained to her.

I saw her face tense up, "What should I do?"

"The only thing we can do is take you to the Hokage." I said.

*Serin's P.O.V.*

"The hokage?" I whispered with a bit of fear. "How can I trust you guys?"

"Look were here to help you. It's also the safer way." The blonde haired boy explained to me.

"But everyone there will just hate me there too right?" I asked.

"No. Definitely not." The blonde haired boy strongly answered.

"You wouldn't understand... You don't know what its like.." I sighed.

"Your wrong. I do understand because I'm just like you. I'm the nine tailed fox.." He said. "And in the Leaf village I've made so many good friends.."  
>Was that possible? Making friends with someone who could be a threat?<p>

"What do you say?" The blonde haired boy asked me.

I hesitantly answered, "Okay… I'll go with you."

The blonde haired boy chuckled, "You'll love it there."

"I'm only trusting you because you and I are alike." I told him.

"Of course. You have my word!" He said with a smile.

"But I must know… what are your names?" I asked all three of them.

"Well I'm Naruto." The blonde haired boy said. "That's Sakura." Pointing at the pink haired girl. "Sai." He pointed at the pale black haired boy. "And lastly Kakashi sensei." He pointed to the silver hair man who had helped me earlier.

"Nice to meet you all. My names Serin Kashimo." I told  
>them.<p>

"Okay now let's get going." Kakashi sensei announced to us all.

He then looked at me in the eyes, "Are you sure your okay leaving the village?"

I smirked, "I've been waiting for this day to come ever since I was born."

He nodded slightly. "Sai form a bird and we'll fly to the village."

"Yes sir." He replied. I saw him roll out his scroll and draw a bird with jet black ink. "Chouji Giga!" He said and a bird came alive out of the drawing.

"That's amazing..." I gulped.

He smiled kindly, "Thankyou."

I took deep interest because I personally loved drawing. Kakashi eyed me a bit and then headed on the bird. They all got on board.

"Aren't you coming Serin?" Naruto asked.

"I- I'm sort of scared of heights." I hesitantly said.

"Don't worry we'll keep you safe." Sakurashe saidassuringly."Trust us." She held out her hand and I grabbed it.

Sai, was in the front, Naruto and Sakura were on each sides to watch out. Kakashi sat in the middle with me to make sure I was protected. Was I really that valuable? Everyone hated me at my village and wanted me dead. But here I felt happy and safe.

I noticed a bit earlier Kakashi sensei pulled out a book and was reading it for quite some while.

"So... is the book interesting?" I asked shyly.

He tensed up a bit, "Uh… Huh…" He simply answered.

Naruto peeped over to see and commented, "You're a perv Kakashi sensei!"

Then Kakashi just flicked Naruto off to the side and continued reading. Suddenly a kunai aimed for the bird and the bird's ink flew everywhere making us fall out of the sky.

I screamed for help. I hated heights and this probably gave me a heart attack.

"Here grab my hand!" Kakashi sensei held his hand out for me. I nodded and grabbed it. He then pulled me in his arms and put his hand on my head to protect me. We fell down fast together, but this time I felt safe because I wasn't alone for the first time. I closed my eyes with fear whether I would die or not.

We landed safely on the ground and he carried me bridal style. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai landed safely as well.

I breathed heavily, "I thought I was a goner."

"You are going to be my dear girl." A voice hissed. Then out of the mists I saw a blue skinned man come out with a big sword.

I tensed up a bit and could tell Kakashi sensei felt it because he held on tighter.

"Now you can hand me the girl and no one will get hurt." He smiled evily. "Actually you can hand me both of the Jinchurrikis."

I looked at Naruto who appeared angry.

"I don't think so." Kakashi replied back.

"Then I'll take her by force!" He yelled as he came toward us with his big sword. Kakashi dodged the hit and jumped back a few spaces.

Then I heard, "RASENGAN!" I saw Naruto and his shadow clones running toward the fish man and hit him.

"You did it!" I praised him.

"Not quite." Sai commented.

I saw the fish man dissolve to water. "T-that was a clone? He's fast…" I said as I judged the scene.

"Heads up!" Sakura screamed.

We looked up and his sword was about to hit us. It was the end for us.

I closed my eyes and performed some hand signals, "Kuukan Tay-in Jutsu!"

And just like that we poofed out of the area and appeared in the empty woods.

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked confusingly.

I squinted my eyes a bit and then fully opened them. I was still in Kakashi's grasp and he also looked confused.

"How'd we get here?" Sakura asked.

"I think she teleported us." Sai said as he pointed at me.

"Yeah." I sheepishly said.

"Well good thing you teleported us near the Leaf Village." Kakashi stated.

He put me down and told us to keep moving. Hours later we arrived to the main gate.

"Woohoo! I can't wait to eat Ichiraku's ramen!" Naruto jumped with happiness. I giggled a bit.

"First the Hokage's office." Kakashi ordered.

We walked inside and were greeted by a lot of people. We arrived to her office and she welcomed the team back.

"So this is the Nanabi I assume." She said as she raised her brow.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Well done. Naruto, Sai, Sakura. Dismissed. I have something to discuss with you Kakashi." She said.  
>They all left the building and then it was just the three of us.<p>

"So if you don't mind I have a question to ask you." The hokage asked me.

"O-Of course." I said a little bit intimidated.

"Have you ever transformed into the Nanabi?" She asked me with all seriousness.

"I –I think once when I was little. I'm not sure what triggered it." I admitted.

"Then can you control the Nanabi?" She asked.

"I'm not sure about that either." I said honestly.

"Okay. Well we'll work on that later. But for now Kakashi will show you where you'll be living and what the village is like." She said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked simply.

"You heard me. And tell the landlord that she will be taking Sasuke Uchiha's room." She said.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." He sighed. "Let's go Serin."

"Okay." I said. And as we exited it was pretty awkward.

"You don't have to show me around. I wouldn't want to hold you back if you have any plans." I said feeling like a burden.

"It's okay. Besides, Hokage's orders." He responded.

Then my stomach growled really loud. I blushed madly and gripped my stomach. I was lecturing my own stomach in my head.

"Are you hungry?" He laughed a bit.

"I-It's fine." I said with embarrassment.

"Since it's your first day in the village I'll treat you. I don't usually do this so don't expect it in the future." He advised.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"So what do you feel like eating?" He asked.

"Well… Honestly I want to eat homemade food." I blurted.

"Well I don't think I can do…." He started saying until he saw my face.

"I haven't actually… had a home cooked meal ever in my life." I implied making him feel a bit guilty. "I kind of would like to see how it would taste." I slightly smiled.

He sighed, "I guess we can go to the market and grab some things."

This time I smiled big, "Really? Thanks a bunch!" I chirped.

He fake smiled and had a sweat drop by his head, "Your very persuasive aren't you?"

"I guess." I shrugged.

So we walked to the market and saw a bunch of fresh fruit and vegetables. I gleamed at the site. We bought some vegetables, meat and some apples.

The lady who was at the fruit stand winked at us, "An extra apple for the cute couple."

I blushed madly, "N-no he's just showing me around."

She turned around before she heard my statement. I sighed and quickly changed the subject, "So where are we going to cook these things?"

"At my house unless you want to eat these raw." He joked.

"No thankyou! Let's go." I suggested. He led me to his house and we entered.

"You know how to cook right?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah.. not as good but pretty decent."

"Okay, fine with me." I said with relief.

"I wouldn't mind if you helped." He implied.

"Oh right." I said and hurried to where he was. We began unloading the groceries and began to cook them. After we finished cooking it looked very good

and tasty. I smelt even better.

I grabbed my plate and set it on the table and so did he. I took a bite of the steak and it tasted better than I expected.

I looked up and saw him slowly pull down his mask. I stared attentively until he asked me, "Something wrong?"

"N-No!" I said briefly and went back to eating my food. As I ate he pulled down his mask and began to eat also.

"Thank you… again." I said silently.

"No problem." He replied.

"Really… though. No one's ever done this for me before." I asseverated.

He stopped eating and looked at me for a while, "Were you really that alone?"

I looked down at my unfinished food, "I- I… don't feel like being pitied." I quietly said. "I'm sorry if I said anything earlier that made you feel bad for me."  
>I stood up and for the third time thanked him.<p>

Shortly after he also stood up, "I never said anything about pitying you. And if there's something on your mind, I can lend an ear."

My lips formed a little smile.

"But first finish your food. You know how much money I spent on that?" He said.

"Fine." I assented. I sat back down and continued eating.

"So how come your not retired yet?" I asked jokingly trying to make it less awkward.

He looked confused at first and then realized I was making fun of his hair.

"So how come your not in an academy?" He joked back.

"Touche." I smiled responding.

"You know I'm only 23. That's not that old." He said.

"Yeah I know." I admitted. "But I don't look that young, I'm 17."

"Mhm." He simply replied. We finished our food and then started cleaning up.

"So do you want to talk about anything?" He asked.

"Maybe next time." I grinned.

"Okay. Well let's get going you have to go to your room."

"Alright." I agreed. We both headed out and walked to the building. We walked up the stairs and stopped infront of room 206.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me the keys. "I'll get you in the morning. We have to see the Hokage again. Good night, Sleep tight, and whatever else are beyond those lines."

"Goodnight." I chuckled. And just like that he poofed away. I was a bit nervous what was in store for me tomorrow. All I can do is hope for the best. I walked into my room and immediately fell asleep.

* A/N* If it isn't obvious I lovee Kakashi! He's actually my favorite character in Naruto. Even if you haven't watched Naruto before you can still understand this story. Ifnot you could start watching naruto if your interested :)! So this is based off of Naruto Shippuden which is the 2nd season. Anyways.. Hope you enjoyed this story! You can send me a message about your suggestions if you have any, or how my progression is doing or what I should fix. I gladly look over them and make changes as best as I can! Thanks guys! xoxoxo

- XxShiningxMoonxX


	2. Training!

"Riiinnggg!" "Riingggg!"

I immediately hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Today… I honestly was nervous. I didn't know why. But I just was...

I looked at the clock sleepily and noticed it was 8 a.m. "Oh my god… Kakashi told me his was going to pick me up at 6:30a.m. Did I make him wait an hour and a half?"

I quickly brushed my teeth and put my ninjawear on. I had no time to eat and I quickly opened the door. "Gahhh!" I screamed as I fell back.

"W-When did you get here?" I asked astonishingly.

"Oh you know.. one and a half hours ago. When I TOLD you I would get you at 6:30 a.m." He fake smiled.

The creepy thing was I could tell he was angry even though he wasn't showing it on his face.

"S-sorry I'm not used to getting up that early." I sighed admittingly.

"Well you'll have to getused too it. So... usually there's a punishment to these type of things." He nonchalantly says.

"Punishment?" I questioned.

"Yep. But since this is the first time I'll let it go. The next time you are late.. you will have to run 50 laps all around Konoha." He said with a smile.

"50?" I asked in disbelief. "That's... HARD."

"Well I guess since you're a girl. You couldn't handle it anyways." He added.

As he turned away I gripped his wrists real tight and gave him an angry smirk. "I never refuse a challenge."

He looked at me for a second and then his lips formed a little smile, "Let's go. The hokage has been waiting long enough."

"So I'm guessing you passed the chunnin exams judging by your ninjawear?" He asked.

"Yep... That was like the biggest day of my life. Passing the chunnin exams. I showed them that I wasn't a weakling." I smiled feeling proud.

"Mhm." He simply answered.

We walked down the streets heading to the Hokage's office. I zoned out a bit.

"Hm?" He asked me as he looked up from his book.

"It's just that the cloud over there looks like a dog." I pointed to the cloud.

"Ah.. I don't see it." He said as he looked up at the clouds.

"Here. Look closely." I sighed.

He leaned over curiously. This time he had a better view of the clouds.

"Oh.." He said. "I see. So what of it?"

"Nothing really." I smiled to the clouds. "I've always wanted to see one in person."I embarrassly admitted.

"You've never seen a dog before?" He asked. "There everywhere."

"Shut up! I've seen pictures... But I'd really like to see one someday!" I stated.

"Hm." Kakashi said as he was thinking. "Today's your lucky day."

"Heh?" I asked.

He bit his finger and marked it on the ground making some sort of symbol. "Summoning Jutsu!"

And there appeared 9 ninja dogs. The littlest one asked, "What do you need boss?"

"These are dogs." He said to me. "They won't bite."

"Huh?" The dogs asked with confusion.

"I-" I said stunned. "I.. love them."

My eyes gleamed, "There adorable!"

I saw a sweatdrop on Kakashi's face, "Well.. there not supposed to be cute.."

I picked up the littlest dog and I stared at it.

"Um who's this girl?" The littlest dog asked.

"She's the Nanabi." He explained to the dog.

My eye twitched a little. I stepped on Kakashi's foot hard, "I have a name!"

Kakashi flinched a bit. He didn't say anything but I could tell he was in slight pain.

"Serin this is Pakkun. Pakkun this is Serin." Kakashi introduced us to each other.

I walked to the other dogs and crouched down. "I like all of them. Can I keep them?"

"Sorry, but you can't." He said firmly.

"Why?" I asked sadly.

"Because they are my pack." He responded.

I sighed, "I guess.."

"Well if theres nothing else we'll be off." Pakkun said.

"Alright." Kakashi responded.

Then they poofed. I frowned, "Will I be able to see them next time?"

"Maybe." He simply responded. "Wait.. what time is it?"

"Its about 10 a.m." I grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go were really late." He said.

"Mhm."

So we swiftly teleported to the hokage's office.

"Where have you been?..." The hokage angrily asked.

"I-I'm sorry. It was my fault. I woke up late." I slowly said.

She sighed heavily, "Anyways. Today you and Kakashi will test our your abilities. What jutsu's you know and your techniques. That way we can train you and know if you can defend yourself."

"I see." I said after listening intently.

"So start as soon as possible! Kakashi your team won't be having missions for a while."

"Yes ma'am." He briefly said and we teleported out of the hokage's office.

We appeared at the training grounds. "Okay so we'll start off by basic ninja training.."

"But.. I already did that at the academy!" I whined.

He sighed, "Fine. lets skip that. Just show me the jutsu's you know."

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Hana desu no jutsu!" I performed the hand motions and there came out a whirlwind of flowers. I attacked a nearby tree and it sliced it in half completely.

"Hm. Interesting." Kakashi said as he judged my performance. "So I guess your wind nature chakura. Are there any more jutsu's?"

"A bunch!" I eagerly said.

I concentrated on my chakura and closed my eyes while forming the hand motions, "Mizu Ryuusei jutsu!" There formed a shooting star but all made out of water. It fiercely attacked the already broken tree and it split in quarts.

"Umi Ryuu no jutsu!" And a massively big water dragon roared and flew around under my control.

"Shit." My chakura was draining. Just one more.

"Kazu Chikara jutsu!" A strong fierce gust of wind appearead and was almost like a tornado.

I was starting to sweat and my sight got dizzy.

"Serin. Serin! Your using up too much chakura." Kakashi scolded me.

"I- I know. Sorry sensei.." I faintly said as I passed out on the ground.

*A few hours later*

"Where am I?" I asked groggily?

"Hospital." Kakashi simply answered as he shut his book.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you used up too much chakura." He sighed.

"Well since I'm awake I'm ready to go!" I eagerly said.

"Not so fast. There are consequences for these things you know. Since you carelessly used up your chakura you have to stay here for the rest of the day." He lectured.

"B-But." I sighed. "I guess I deserved it."

"You very much did." He agreed with me.

"Hey! whats that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily. "I-"

I was cut off by the growling of my stomach. Kakashi raised a brow at me.

"I- I'm hungry." I frowned.

"Why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because.. I was hoping..." I blushed slightly.

"Not a chance. Sorry already warned you that I wouldn't get you food."

"Dammit." I frowned.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Remember what your punishment is if you don't wake up early." He waved me goodbye and left.

"Jerk.. he didn't even get me any food." I sighed and heard the growling of my stomach.

"I wanted to show him my sharingan. I wanted to know if there was more too it... I guess I'll have to show him tomorrow."

20 minutes later I heard some knocks on the door. "Come in!"

I saw Naruto walk in and saw his goofy smile.

"I brought some ramen!" He grinned.

I thought to myself. "He's a lifesaver!"

"Thanks Naruto." I smiled. "You have perfect timing. I was starving.."

"Yeah I know. Kakashi sensei told me you were." He chuckled.

"That jerk." I said just thinking about him. "Why would he tell you?"

"I don't kow he saw me at Ichiraku's and told me. He guilted me into buying you some.."

I laughed, "Well thanks Naruto!"

He unpacked the 2 bowls of to-go ramen and handed me a chopstick.

"Itadakimasu!" I said in a sing-song tone.

We both slurped down our ramen and it was yummy!

"Freaking good." we both said at the same time. We laughed at the commentary and continued eating.

After we finished I was bloated. "Thanks Naruto! You saved my life from starvation." I patted my stomach.

"Thank Kakashi sensei also." He said as he playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why should I?" I crossed my arms. "He's nothing but a jerk! Hmph!"

"Well you'll have to get the hang of him, he's going to be your training sensei." He laughed.

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously.

"Granny Tsunade told me." He sheepishly said.

"Granny? She looks really young."

"Oh trust me she's really old. She just has this jutsu that makes her look really young."

"Oh.. well it works.."

"Yep! Well I'll maybe see you tomorrow Serin! Goodluck with training!" He exclaimed as he ran off.

"I'll need it." I murmured.

Even if I was mad at Kakashi sensei I was slightly eager because I wanted to know more about my sharingan and ask him about it.

I laid back in my bed and slowly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

***** Author's Note*****

I know your probably wondering, "Wheres the LOVEE wheres the romance?

Guys I swear there will be ROMANCE AND LOVE LATER IN THE CHAPTERS! AND IT WILL MAKE YOU SAY AWW.. or atleast think it o.o...

Anyways! Thanks for reading! Love you! Remember you can send me messages for feedback or any suggestions!

Love, XxShiningxMoonxX


	3. Missions & Secrets

*If you don't know this but "itadakimas" means your grateful of this meal in japanese. "Mizukage." Is theruler of the water village. And the jutsu's. Basically I'm taking words and making them into jutsu's. "Mizu." is water. "Kaze" is wind and etc.*

~Dream~

There I saw a shadow of a mother, father, and a little girl standing next to the mother.

The girl was crying and crying, and outside the window were flames.

"Don't cry. You'll be alright." The mother whispered.

Suddenly a ninja teleported in the house. The girl tried to stop crying as much as she could.

"It's okay. You'll be safe now. Someone's here to protect you." The father softly said.

"I'll have to take her quick before the murderer arrives." The ninja stated.

"Alright. We'll do as much as we can to withstand the murderer." The father responded. "Now get her out of here."

"We love you." The mother softly said to the girl with tears. "Be safe."

And those were the last words from the parents. Suddenly a teenage boy kicked down the door. He had red eyes like the sharingan. He held his sword up high. Before he could attack the ninja the ninja teleported with the girl to another village.

So the girl and the ninja teleported to the Mizukage.

"Who is this little girl?" The Mizukage asked the ninja.

"She is the-" The ninja said.

~End of Dream~

And before I could here anything else I woke up from the dream.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself curious from the dream I just had.

I checked the hospital's clock and it read 5:00 a.m.

"Ugh.." I groaned. "I woke up to early. I should just go back to sleep."

As I laid back in bed I was in deep thought. And thats when I realized something. "Shit! If I sleep now then I won't wake up until after 6:30a.m. I guess I'll have to stay up." I sighed depressingly.

I decided to take a quick shower at the hospital before going to training. I even admitted to myself that Istunk of sweat. Which never happens.

I quietly snuck out of my bed trying not to wake the others up and went to the shower room. I took a hot steamy shower and it felt relaxing and soothing. I also got a tooth brush and tooth paste from the front desk and brushed my teeth. Doing all that actually took up most of my time. It was not about 6:00 a.m.

I walked back to my room and saw breakfast already laid out.

I smiled gratefully, and was super excited to eat because I was starving, as usual.

I took off the top and a scent of bacon, eggs and buttery toast hit me.

"Itadakimas!" I eagerly said and almost immediately dug in.

I was so delicious! I practically scarfed all my food down without even thinking of savoring the taste.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said with my mouthful.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted me.

"Hey." I said as I tried swallowing my food.

He sighed, "Eating?"

"Yeah.." I sort of blushed. "I didn't know hospital  
>food was this good."<p>

"Sometimes they are. Sometimes there not." He cooed.

"So…" I implied with a goofy smile

"Hn?"

"Aren't you proud of me?"

"For what?"

"For waking up early! Now I don't have to run!" I boasted.

"Heh. Well it got you to get up right?" He gestured.

"I guess." I murmured. "Well... Lets go! I'm all pumped up and have alot of energy!"

"Hold up." He said. "So, yesterday I told the Hokage about your jutsu's."

"And?" I inquired.

"She said she's giving you a test." He responded.

"A test?" I groaned. "Like a writing test?"

"Not exactly." He said. "More like a mission."

"Really? No joke?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. No joke." He answered.

"Cool! So when do I get to beat someone up." I eagerly asked him.

"Right now. After getting you supplies." He says.

"Supplies? Is it like a three-day mission?" I curiously asked.

"Exactly." He abjured.

"B-but I don't even know this place that well? How will I find where it is and everything?" I nervously asked.

"That's why I'm here. To supervise you." He said as he adjusted his knapsack.

"Then won't you just be killing everything? Your pretty strong right?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nope. Unless your in big trouble. That's why I'm supervising." He said as he looked at me with his lazy eyes.

"Alright!" I agreed. "Let's go get some supplies."

Kakashi checked me out of the hospital and we walked outside. We walked down the streets and stopped at the supply shack.

"3 kunai's and 4 shurikens." He requested.

"Coming right up." The man said as he walked to the back.

The man came back to us and handed us our request. "That'll be 5,000 yen."

"I- I think I have some money." I said as I jiggled through my pockets and knapsack.

Before I could find any money Kakashi paid for it and thanked the man.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I don't even have a little bit of money."

"It's alright. And technically you're paying for it." He simply stated.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I met up with the Mizukage and told him about your stay at the Leaf Village. He said it was better for you there and that he would provide you money to start off." He explained. "Basically he gave you 100,000 yen to start off. The rest you'll be able to earn by doing missions. Such as this one."

"Just a question." I paused. "When were you ever going to tell me this?"

"Actually I planned on telling you right now when we were going to buy our supplies."

"That was nice of him.." I commented.

"Yep. He told me to hold onto it for you and let you spend it."

"Okay." I said. "Wait so will I get paid for this mission?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Wow. Then I better do a good job of completing it." I addressed.

"You will." He advocated.

"So what's our mission?" I asked him as we were walking to the local market.

"Well it says here that you have to go to Yukigakure (Hidden Village of the Snow.) and talk to Yonzo. He'll explain what you have to do." He said as he read off the scroll.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. I was very excited to go on my first mission. So I decided to stock up on food.

"Since I'll be hungry I'll probably have to get this..." I murmured. "Wait... But I really like this... But I should get something healthy so..."

After an hour of decision making on food it ended up with me buying a huge pile of snacks and yummy foods.

"That's a lot of food." Kakashi sweat dropped.

I gave him a glare, "Are you calling me fat?"

"No." He said wide-eyed. "Even after eating so much you manage to stay in good shape."

"Well... that's just me. I can eat alot without gaining a lot of weight." I smiled proudly.

"But aren't you going a little overboard?" He asked. "I don't think you'll be needing this much on a 3 day mission."

"Well.. I have a lot of reasons.." I assured him. "Like I need to eat something healthy, and I need some of my guilty pleasures like these chips."

"Uh huh.." He said. "So what if you don't finish all this food?"

"Well if it leads up to that then I'll save it and eat it at home." I condescended.

"Okay. But spend your money wisely after this." He advised.

"I know." I murmured.

"That will be about 5,000 yen." The lady said with a smile.

Kakashi paid for it and I had to carry all the food.

"Hmm.. I guess I should've spent it more wisely." I  
>admitted.<p>

"Yep. Told you so." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I was proved wrong. Whatever." I concurred.

"So let's get all these supplies in our sacks and head out. We've got a long way to go."

We teleported to the main gate and before we headed off we examined the map.

"Well I've never been there before so we'll have to use the map every once in a while to check our locations." He says.

"Okay." I agreed.

We traveled by jumping tree to tree nonstop. Once in a while we looked at the map to make sure we were heading the right way.

It's been about 4 hours and were about half way there according to the map.

"It's getting dark. I think we need to take a break and camp out." He instructed.

"Yes! Now I can eat." I happily said.

We built a fire and we settled down. I opened my sack full of food and began munching on some sushi rolls. I grabbed another pack of sushi rolls and handed him one.

"I'm good. Thanks though." He said.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really. Maybe later when I am." He added.

"Alright." I said unsure of it.

It was pretty quiet and was an awkward silence.

"So." I began. "What's your story?"

"Huh?" He asked looking up from his book.

"Well you know my story. Like my childhood. What's  
>yours?" I asked.<p>

"What if I said I didn't have one." He notified.

"Well everyone has a story. Right?" I softly said.

He sighed and shut his book, "Fine I'll tell you my story."

"W-well I don't want to force you too. I mean if your uncomfortable with it and its personal you don't have to. I understand." I suddenly perceived.

"Well the thing is I'm not used to sharing my story with others. Since you told me yours I'll tell you mine. Plus, you seem like a good person to trust. But don't tell anyone about this like Naruto or Sakura. I like to keep my personal life out from my social life. " He informed.

"Okay." I briefly said.

"Where do I begin.." He thought. "Well let's say when I was young I wasn't the brightest kid."

"I would take things seriously and never had time for fun or hanging out with friends. I wanted to be just like my father. He was the White Fang. Strong, Courageous, and Loving. He was my role model.." He slowly said.

"I've heard of him... but not too much." I abruptly said. "Oh sorry continue."

"Well he commited suicide because everyone in the village looked down on him. Just because he saved his teammates rather than completing the mission. I guess he couldn't handle it anymore." He said as he gazed at the fire.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that." I said looking down. "But I think your father died with honor. Even if others thought he didn't. I think he did."

Kakashi looked at me wide eyed and a little bit stunned. "Yes. I too, think that."

"Teammates are more important than a mission. Teammates are like your family." I whispered.

He gazed up at the stars, "Indeed."

"I really am sorry about your father. You must have been so lonely." I said as I tightened my fist.

"Well not as much as you. I mean your situation is more worse than mine." He stated.

I hugged my knees, "I guess." 

"I mean at least you have some precious people in your lives. Right?" I said trying to comfort him. 

"No. Everyone precious to me is dead." He whispered quietly.

" Who? If you don't mind answering?" I quietly asked.

"Maybe next time." He tried to smile.

"Not to be against you or anything but don't you have atleast people you care about that are alive in this world?" I asked him gazing at the stars.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, don't you care about Naruto, Sakura, and other people in the leaf village? Even if I don't know them yet I'm sure you still have some friends." I insisted.

"I mean I care about them. But to me "precious" is like the people I loved and counted on." He said with a struggle. "It's hard to explain."

"I understand." I whispered. "I've lost everyone who is precious to me too. But even so, I think I'll find new precious people. But of course not replacing them. Just making an extended family." I said quietly with a smile on my face.

"Ah. You have a point there." He said.

"So are you sure you don't want any?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No I-" Kakashi began to say but was cut off by his growling stomach.

I chuckled a bit, "Uh huh? Not hungry eh?"

I handed him a sushi roll. "Eat it. You're going to starve."

"Thanks." He said.

He pulled down his mask and started eating.

"Isn't it good?" I asked.

He just simply nodded and kept chewing.

"Here." I handed him a bottle of water. "You'll  
>choke."<p>

He thanked me again and drank the water.

"Well I'm going to sleep! It'll be a pain in the morning to wake up." I joked. "Goodnight sensei!"

"Goodnight." He said as he took out his book.

I laid out my blanket and huddled facing the direction of the fire to keep me warm.

It took me a while to fall asleep and eventually I did.

Author's Note:  
>Heyyy! ;D! So heres a warning: A ROMANTIC THING WILL BE COMING UP SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT~ 3 So thanks for reading guys! :) Buh-bye lovies!<br>-XxShiningxMoonxX


	4. Sharingan

"Serin wake up." Kakashi instructed me.

"Leave me alone." I whined and rolled the other way. 

He sighed, "The food's all gone." 

And instantly I woke up, "What did you just say? The foods all gone?" 

"Nope." 

"Then what the hell? I got worried that there was a thief." I muttered. 

"It was to wake you up. And by the way you talk a lot during your sleep. And fidget… and roll around a lot." He stated. 

"T-That's because I was cold!" I stuttered in embarrassment. 

"Anyways. Let's go." 

"Wait. Let me just wash up." I groggily said. 

"Fine. Hurry back." He assented. 

I quickly ran to a nearby river and washed my face. The cold water felt nice and refreshing against my skin. After washing up I walked back to camp. 

"Now are you ready?" He asked. 

"Wait let me eat my breakfast. Jeez, calm down." I said as I rolled my eyes 

I looked through the sack and picked out two bags of barbeque flavored chips. 

"Here." I said as I tossed him the bag of chips. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." 

"Chips. For breakfast? That's a first." He bleated. 

"Well.. I was craving chips." I smiled as I opened the bag. 

"Hm." He said as he looked at me. 

"Something wrong?" I asked. 

"No, you just remind me of Choji." He chortled. 

"Choji? Who's that? And why?" I curiously asked. 

"Because he always has and loves barbequed flavored chips." He informed. 

"Ohh.." I smiled. "I should meet him sometime." 

"You will after this mission probably." He said as he opened his bag of chips. 

"Not to be rude.. but why do you wear a mask? Isn't ittroublesome whenever you eat?" I interrogated. 

"Well I guess to hide my resemblance of being the White Fang. Other then that theres no real specific reason." He shrugged. 

"Oh." I simply replied. 

He pulled down his mask and started eating the chips while reading his, "Makeout in Paradise book." 

"You like reading alot don't you." I stated rather than asked. 

"W-well.I guess." He hesitantly responded. 

"So, what's the book about?" I mischievously asked. 

As I asked him that he choked on his chips a bit startled from my question. 

"Well it's a romantic novel." He flatly said. 

"Oh really! I love romantic novels. Can I read it too?" I innocently smiled. 

"Well um you probably wouldn't like it." He coaxed me. 

"Oh I think I will." I insisted. 

He didn't know what to say until I started laughing. 

"You dummy!" I chortled. 

"Huh?" He confusingly asked with his lazy eyes. 

"It says Makeout Paradise right there BAKA!" I blustered. 

Before he could talk I muttered, "Hmph. Pervert." 

He sighed, "Your never gonna let that go are you?" 

"Nope pervert!" I said in a sing-song tone. 

He heavily sighed and then he discussed our locations. We packed up and quickly headed toward our destination. 

*6-7 hours later* 

We finally arrived at the main we traveled through the forestsI saw beautiful snowon the trees. Seeingthe roads covered in snowwas amazing. 

But I didn't pick out a great attire to wear. That was because I didn't have alot of clothes. And Ipractically only wore my ninja wear. 

***((Her ninja wear looks like this: Strapless tube top with a beautiful flowery design. So her bellybutton is showing. Shorts that reaches just slightly above her knees, which also have a flowery design and long black boots. Her ninja headband is actually extended and it drapes over her shoulder to her waist. I drew a picture of it. I'll try posting it on my profile or wherever so you can see it.))*** 

"I'm freezing cold." I shivered nonstop. "I think I'm going to get frostbite." 

"We'll go in town and get you a cloak." He said. 

"A-Alright." I stuttered as I constantly rubbed my shoulders back and forth. 

We luckily spotted a mini shop that sold clothing. 

"It's so warm in here. Yay I'm not going to die!" I extolled. 

"Can I help you?" The lady asked us politley. 

"Ah yes. We're looking for some cloaks." Kakashi sensei requested. 

"They should be in the back of the room." She answered. 

"Thanks!" I enthusiastically said and went to the back. 

I saw a bunch of cloaks I didn't know what to pick. They were all beautiful. 

"Pick one and lets go." He commanded. 

"But I don't know which one." I shyly admitted. 

"Just pick any?" He suggested. 

"No! You wouldn't understand. You're not a girl." I expressed. 

"Glad not to be." He rolled his eyes.

"Help me pick." I begged. 

"If that's what'll make you hurry up then fine." He said. 

"But you have to put some thought. Not just a random cloak you spot." I warned him. 

"Alright." He sheepishly responded. "Hm. How about this one?" 

I turned my head around and saw him pointing at a beautiful purple cloak. Its designs were of light pink sakura flowers/ petals.

"That's beautiful." I said almost speechless. 

"So let's get it?" He redundantly asked. 

"You didn't just pick it because that's what you saw first right?" I asked. 

"Yep. I think purple is a good color for you and its pretty warm." He said. 

"Alright." I said. 

"Why do you need my opinion anyway? Its not like your impressing me." He casually asked. 

"N-NO! Never. I wouldn't want to impress a pervert like you anyways." I said with a hmph. "It's just that I don't want to waste my money and you seem to pick out good stuff. 

After picking the cloak he paid for it and we were off. 

I put it on and it felt warm, like really warm. "You were right. It is warm." 

"I'm always right." He playfully smirked. 

"So where's this Yonzo guy?" I asked. 

"Well it says 6067 Tsuware street." He said observing the mission scroll. 

"Where the hell is that?" I asked. 

"Who knows." He mused. "We'll ask someone." 

We asked a lady on the streets where Tsuware street was and she pointed to us to thatdirection. 

"6067... 6067.." I continuosly said as we were looking at the numbers on the houses. 

"Got it!" I extolled. We walked infront of the house and knocked. 

"Come in." A female voice croaked. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered to Kakashi. 

We walked in and saw two parents in the living room. The mother looked like she was crying. Her eyes were red and the tip of the nose was also. 

"You must be then shinobi's." The father stated. 

"Yes." I answered. 

"Well my name is Yonzo and this is my wife Suni. Recently our daughter was kidnapped. And they left us this

note." He explained. 

I carefully took the note from his hands and read it. 

_We have your beloved daughter. If you wish for her life to be saved I suggest you bring money. Bring as much money you think she is worth. I advise you to bring alot of money. If you don't bring enough money I'll kill her. If you don't bring money at all, I'll still kill have4 daysto decide. We'll be waiting for you at the Kune's bridge at1 p.m. sharp. When know one's around. __  
><em> 

And of course it was left anonymous. I carefully examined the note. They were pretty wealthy considering this house. 

"When did he kidnap your daughter?" I asked. 

"3 days ago." He answered. 

"Shit." I thought. "So tomorrows the day?" 

They simply nodded. 

"Alright." I said as I stood up. "Don't worry we'll get your daughter back." 

"Wait. We insist you stay for the night. It's the least we can do." Yonzo insisted. 

I looked at Kakashi whether or not we should stay. But Kakashi gave me that look to accept their kindness. 

"Okay. We'll stay." I smiled. 

I think that made them feel a bit more relieved. 

"Is it alright if you two share a room?" Suni asked us. 

"Share a room.." I laughed. "In your-" 

"That'll be no problem." Kakashi said. 

"Thankyou. Right now the other rooms available are being re-constructed." She softly said. 

"We appreciate you letting us stay here." Kakashi said with a smile. 

As she left I asked him, "What the hell? I don't want to share a bed." I mumbled. 

"Don't worry. I'll sleep on the floor." He assured. "I just accepted because I didn't want to make a big deal of it infront of her." 

"Oh I see." I said respecting his move. 

We walked inside the room and got settled. 

"So sensei I have an idea." I thoughtfully said. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"Well how about we trick the guy that they're going to pay." 

"We'll just get a case filled with fake money and hand it to him. That way he'll be satisfied." I continued. 

"What if h knows the money is fake? Or what if he doesn't give the daughter back even if we did "pay" him." He interrupted. 

"Well that's whereI have another plan." I said. "So if that happens we can be the backup. First we'll send them off alone to make the trade. Once he shows any signs of threatning or he looks like he's going to hurt someone, thats where we come in. 

"We'll get there earlier then everyone else. I can use my Invisible jutsu and then we can spy on them." I said. 

"Wait. You have an invisible jutsu? How does that work?" He interrupted once again. 

"Well I simply concentrate my chakura and I just turn invisible. I can also turn other people invisible." I explained. "It just takes alot of thinking up here." I said as I pointed to my brain. 

"I see. You have a lot of wide ranged jutsu's." He notified. 

"Anyways back to my plan." I said. "After using the invisible jutsu we can always sneak behind them or just study them from an open space. And they won't be able to spot us." 

"Hm. That's not a bad idea." Kakashi stated. "Lets inform Yonzo and Suni." 

We left the room and explained the plan to them. They agreed and felt more relieved. 

After having dinner we went to our room. The usual, Kakashi reading his pervy book and me daydreaming. 

I was daydreaming about my sharingan. I was really curious about it. I decided to ask him when we got back to the village because I didn't want to bother him. 

"Well goodnight!" I briefly exclaimed. 

"Sleep tight." He responded. 

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I chuckled slightly. 

And soon after that I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow's mission. 

*Next Day* 

I woke up pretty early. Ha! I even woke up earlier then Kakashi sensei. 

I slightly smiled when I saw him sleeping. He looked kind of cute. Wait? what did I just say? 

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. But I couldn't help blushing a bit. 

I decided to wake up and use the shower. It was about7:00a.m. 

"Wow I think this is the latest time Kakashi has ever slept until." I thought in my head. 

I walked back to theroom and he's still asleep. 

"Kakashi." I whispered as I gently shook him. "Wake up." 

His eyes were wide awake and he quickly got up. "What time is it?" 

"It's 7:00a.m." I replied. 

He stood up and said he was going to take a shower. About 10 minutes later he walked back into the room with his wet droopy hair and said to go downstairs. 

I followed him down and breakfast was laid out. I couldn't help but drool. It looked amazing. 

I heard Suni in the kitchen washing the pans, "Hope you enjoy." 

"I sure will!" I smiled and sat down. Kakashi sat next to me and started eating. It was rice, omlets, ham, and other side dishes. 

It tasted really good. We both reached for the last omlet egg with our chopsticks. 

I gave him that evil glare and he immediately backed off. 

I happily munched and smiled at my win. 

After breakfast we left to get there early. I assured them they would be safe. Before they would go on the bridge I would go to them and walk them over just in case. 

We left and walked to the Kune's Bridge. Luckily they weren't there yet. We were on a long branch and were hidden by the leaves. 

I quickly performed the signs and said, "Invisible de Jutsu!" 

Now I was completely invisible. I heard Kakashi say," Serin? Serin where'd you go?" 

"I'm right here." I said. "Okay now I'm going to make you invisible." 

I closed my eyes and put my hand on Kakashi's back and concentrated my chakura to Kakashi in order for him to be invisible. 

Now he was invisible. "Just in case they can sense your chakura's presence I'll cover up ours." 

I concentrated once again and completed the task. "Okay now they won't be able to sense us." 

"Doesn't this drain your chakura alot?" He asked. 

"I have alot of chakura so its okay. I am the Nanabi." I assured him. 

It was about 1pm and we briefly discussed our plans. again. 

We saw a pack of ninjas behind the leader walking through the forest headed for the bridge. We also saw a young little girl with ropes tied to her hands. 

"I'll be right back. I'm going to escort Yonzo and Suni." I whispered. 

I teleported to them and spoke so they knew I was here. 

"Suni, Yonzo it's me Serin. I'll be walking you guys over now." 

The nodded and held the suitcase tight. 

I escorted them to the half of the bridge. There was a lot of mist but we eventually saw the kidnapper. 

"So you brought the money." A husky voice said. "Let's see how much you brought." 

Yonzo slid the suitcase to the ninjas. "Now where's my daughter!" 

"She's right here." He smirked. 

The little girl was pushed forward, "Mommy, Daddy!" 

"Hand her over." Yonzo growled. "You made a deal." 

He examined the money, "Ha. you think were fools? This moneys fake! We know how to distinguish fake money from real no matter how real it looks. You just risked your daughter's life." 

He evilly laughed and got his kunai out. I immediately grabbed my kunai and shot it at him. But he dodged. 

"Who threw that kunai?" He growled. "Was it you old man?" 

Now was my chance. I quickly ran towards the girl and grabbed her and quickly made her invisible. I teleported back to the parents. 

I whispered to them, "I've got your daughter. She's invisible. I'm going to teleport you guys back to your house. We'll deal with them." 

I focused my chakura and closed my eyes, "Kuukan Tay-in Jutsu!" And the parents disappeared returning safely to their home with their daughter. 

"Where the fuck are they?" He demanded. "Looks like were not alone. Show yourself." 

I removed the chakura and stood up to them and smirked. 

"You... You were the one who helped them." He growled. 

"Yeah." I simply responded. 

"You'll pay. You'll take that girl's place!" He said as he ran towards me. 

Suddenly he disappeared. "Shit where'd he go?" 

"Right here." He evily smirked. I quickly dodged his attack. 

Crap. The other pack was coming towards me. I quickly jumped in the air and got my shurikens out and attacked them. 

Kakashi came out and started fighting the pack. I teleported behind the guy I was fighting and stabbed him with my kunai. 

"That was simple." I stated. 

Suddenly it poofed and there my kunai was sticking to a log. "Dammit. substitution jutsu." 

I can't see that well either because of this mist. I blinked and there came out my sharingan eyes. I could see perfectly and saw him coming behind me. 

I counterattacked by round-house kicking him. 

He fell to the floor, "H-how did you know?" Shortly after he saw my eyes. "You're an uchiha?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked with annoyance. 

"Mizu Ryuusei Jutsu!" I yelled. And a shooting star made out of water attacked the guy. 

The guy was choking and was pretty wounded. He disappeared again. 

Through my sharingan I saw him from above. 

"Watch out!" Kakashi yelled at me. 

Before he could attack me I attacked him with my Hana desu no jutsu. A whirwind of flowers fiercely attacked him leaving him with many cuts. He landed on the ground heavily. The flowers whirled in the wind so fast that it almost makes them as blades. 

I looked at Kakashi for a bit and Kakashi looked at me wide-eyed, "Those eyes..."

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed


	5. Hidden visions

**For those who want to know what the jutsu's mean here you go!  
>1. Hana desu no jutsu: Strong flowers formed in a gust of wind. The flowers whirl so fast that the petals are more like blades.<br>2. Umi Ryuu no jutsu: Water dragon jutsu  
>3. Kazu Chikara jutsu: Fierce wind. Sort of like a tornado. Very strong. Can control the movements.<br>4. Mizu Ryuusei jutsu: Water Shooting Star. Basically, a shooting star but all made out of water.  
>5. Invisible de jutsu: Can make yourself or other people invisible.<br>6. Kuukan tay-in jutsu: Teleporting others/yourself to wherever you choose. But you have to be familiar with the area you want them to teleport too.**

*Recap*

"Those eyes..." Kakashi commented wide-eyed.

I look at him confused for a bit. Suddenly the man performed his fireball jutsu on me. I didn't have time to move because I was distracted.

"Tch." I grunted as I got hit by the fireball. "Caught me off guard eh?"

A bit of blood dripped off my shoulder that was caused by the attack.

"Kazu Chikara.. jutsu." I panted as I performed the signs.

A gust of fierce wind approached the man. But he quickly dodged it and flashed behind me.

Luckily with my sharingan I knew his attacks and quickly counterattacked him with my Umi Ryuu no jutsu. It attacked him until he reached deep in the ground.

I heard the man getting out of the ground. "Not dead yet huh? We'll see about that." I hissed.

The man bursted out of the ground with lightning speed. "Earth style mud jutsu!"

A muddy like substance came up from underneath me, but I quickly jumped up dodging it. But it kept on going after me. At the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi sensei with lightning in his hand aiming for the man.

But what caught most of my attention was that he had the sharingan in one eye. I was caught off guard once again and the muddy like substance slammed me into the ground.

I winced in pain. I started to get up and stumbled a few times.

"Tch." Was the only sound I could make. I was pissed off. "This is what it leads to I guess."

I bit my finger allowingsomeblood to drip. I drew a summoning symbol on the ground with my blood, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A giant bear appeared at my service. I combined our elements together. Which were lightning and water. "Water-lightning style jutsu!" It was fierce and stronger then a few ofmy other jutsu's because they were combined forces.

The man smirked, "Not fast enough." He disappeared and reappeared back a few spaces.

Then it was my turn to smirk. My jutsu suddenly bursted from underneath where he was standing and hit him directly.

He looked like he was in excruciating pain. He fell back aimlessly on the snowy bridge. Blood seeped out from underneath him. I quickly ran to the man and grabbed his collar tightly, "What were you talking about with the Uchiha thing earlier?" I ferouciously asked.

No response. I shook him again furiously, "Answer me dammit!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "It's no use." Kakashi said.

Tears of frustration escaped my eyes. If he were still alive I would atleast be a bit closer indiscovering myself.

I looked at him with my red bold eyes. He could tell that I was frustrated.

All he could say was, "We'll talk later. First we need to tell Yonzo about your mission."

I simply nodded. I knew we had alot to discuss. We soon teleported to the house and told them about our success. They thanked us with gratitude and told us to visit them anytime.

"Thanks for saving me big sis." The little girl said with a sweet smile.

I bent down to her level so I could look her in the eyes, "Your welcome. I'll come visit you soon and then we can play." I said with softening eyes.

"Mhm~!" The girl nodded and grinned.

We said our goodbyes and we were off. "You can teleport us to the Leaf Village right? Since you know where that is?"

I nodded. "Kuukan tay-in jutsu!"

We quickly teleported to the Hokage's office. "Well that was certainly fast. I wasn't supposed to expect you here until two more days." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Her jutsu." He explained.

"I see. Well tell me about your mission." She requested.

We explained everything that happened in the mission. Kakashi also mentioned my sharingan.

Her eyes widened, "What? This better not be a joke Hatake Kakashi!"

I flinched a bit, "Its true."

"Prove it." She demanded.

I closed my brown eyes and reopened them. Now they were red with three commas going in a circle.

"Impossible." She muttered. "Shizune!"

"Yes m'lady?" She asked.

"Get Inoichi Yamanaka, and Tonbo Tobitake immediately! NOW!" She impatiently demanded.

"Y-yes m'lady." Shizune said shocked by her demand.

"Your not gonna..." Kakashi said with a somewhat of a questionable tone.

"Yes. There's no other way." She firmly said.

"W-what's going on?" I asked with a bit of fear.

"Were going to have some mind readers go into your mind and dig up your past." She explained.

"Is that possible?" I inquired.

"Yes. Even if you don't remember them their still deep down within your brain." She said.

"You called for us?" A deep voice asked. Two men appeared infront of us.

"Apparently Sasuke Uchiha isn't the only Uchiha left." She affirmed.

"W-What do you mean?" The man asked with disbelief. He was the only one kept alive by Itachi."

"Well this girl." She said as she pointed to me. "Has the sharingan."

"This girl?" He asked with a serious tone. "How?"

I lifted up my face so they could see my sharingan. They looked stunned.

"We need you to look through her brain and see if there's any information we can get." Lady Tsunade said.

She saw their confused faces and added, "Yes. It is quite impossible. But we have to do all that it takes to figure out her past's secrets."

"Yes ma'am." They said.

I gripped Kakashi's shirt because I was a bit scared. "Something wrong Serin?" He asked.

"It... It won't hurt right?" I practically whispered.

He softened his eyes, "I promise it won't. And it'll only benefit you."

"O-Okay. I trust you." I said with a deep sigh.

I felt a hand behind my head which made me flinch. "Relax." The man said. "My name is Inoichi Yamanaka. I'll be reading your mind."

I nodded and took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

*Inoichi's P.O.V.*

I held my hand behind her head and closed my eyes. Next thing you knew I was infront of her brain. I began reading scroll after scroll.

My eyes widened, "She's the Nanabi." I looked at more scrolls of information and read one by one carefully.

I saw some visions from a scroll and intentively watched hoping for some more information.

*Vision #1*

"Mizukage!" Serin's cheerful young voice rang. She was about 7 years old.

"Yes Serin?" He chuckled.

"Let's play!" She grinned.

"Sorry Serin. Not today. I'm very busy." He said in an apologetic tone.

"But.. no one else will play with me but you. And I want to learn more jutsu's!" She sadly muttered.

"Maybe another day." He smiled.

*End of vision #1*

*Vision # 2*

"Tch." She said as she dealt with the pain.

"Were almost there." He said.

She was about 10-12 years old now. "Hana desu no jutsu!"

The wind blew many flowers in a gust. "Yay!" She smiled at her achievement.

"The more stronger you get. The more stronger your jutsu's get." He calmly smiled.

"So what's my overall status?" She eagerly asked.

"Well your very good at ninjutsu for your age. Taijutsu is okay. And genjutsu were getting there! And dojutsu... we'll work on that eventually.." He affirmed.

"Dojutsu? What's that?" I curiously asked.

"I'll explain it to you later. But for now since you did well I'll treat you to some delicious food." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh boy!" Serin happily said. "Your the best!"

*End of vision #2*

*Vision # 3*

*Serin dear.. we love you." A mother croaked.

Flames were bursting everywhere. The whole village was practicallyburied with dead bodies.

"Mommy!" Serin cried.

She was about 4 years old in this incident.

"Get her out of here." The father demanded.

"Yes sir." The ninja replied. He grabbed Serin and teleported to a safe place.

*End of vision #3*

I quickly opened my eyes with sweat and looked at everyone. They were staring at me.

"What did you get?" The hokage asked.

Serin passed out from all the pressure to her brain. Kakashi caught her swiftly and was now holding onto her.

"Well I saw quite a few visions." I stated.

"Like what?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Two were where she was training with the Mizukage. The other one was of her when she was very young and she was saved by a waterfall ninja. She's definately an Uchiha. I saw the sign of the Uchiha clan in their house. But the whole village were in flames and practically everyone was dead." I explained. "Everything else was very blurry."

"That's fine. That's all we needed." She stated. "All we need to do is have a talk with the Mizukage if he knows anything about her past."

**** Authors Note*******

Sorry if its shorter than usual ^^;;! I hope you guys enjoyed. You can message me for feedback or suggestions! Love you guys! xoxox Check out my updates!

-XxShiningxMoonxX


	6. Hurt, Anger, & Tears

*Kakashi's P.O.V*

"Inoichi, Tonbo. Dismissed!" She ordered.

They disappeared quickly and left her in deep thinking. Her face was serious and looked somewhat angry/confused.

"Take Serin to the hospital so she can get some rest." She said. "I'll summon you two later when I come up with a plan."

"Yes ma'am." I simply responded and teleported to the hospital.

I sighed, "For a girl who eats so much she passes out easily."

I placed her on the hospital bed gently and moved some hair pieces away from her face. She looked so peaceful.

I gaze a bit at the beautiful sight. Suddenly I snapped back into reality realizing I had to stop. Falling in love with someone younger is forbidden. Especially since she's only 17.

I stood up and decided to go for a walk. I walked down the streets of Konoha and looked at the many carts.

"Kakashi sensei!" A voice called out. I saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata run up to me.

"We heard you went on a mission." Hinata shyly said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." I said in my usual pleased voice.

"What was the mission for?" Shino asked curiously.

"Well it was mainly to test Serin's abilities." I explained.

"Serin?" The three asked.

"Oh. She's the Nanabi. We brought her to the Leaf village from the Hidden Waterfall village. She's around your age."

"Oh." They replied. "When can we meet her?" Kiba curiously asked.

"Maybe next time." I said. "I'll be off."

I teleported to my usual place where I read and "eavesdrop."

I grabbed my book out and started reading again.

*Serin's P.O.V.*

My eyes fluttered open, "Did I pass out again?" I groaned.

I moved the bedsheets carefully as I yawned and stretched. I got up adjusting my ninja wear and made the bed.

I walked out and signed myself out of the hospital. "You're here again?" The nurse asked with a worried expression.

"Y-yeah." I said embarrassed.

"Be careful this time. I don't want to see you getting hurt every other day." She sighed.

"Don't worry I'll be safe!" I assured her. "Bye!"

I walked down the streets of Konoha and the blowing wind felt refreshing.

"Ow!" The boy yelped as he fell on my boot. Realizing he did he immediately apologized, "S-sorry!"

"It's alright. Be careful next time okay?" I said sweetly with a smile. I helped the little boy get up and he blushed.

"T-thanks pretty lady." He said with a goofy grin and resumed playing with his friends.

I slightly smiled at the sight and continued to walk.

I finally reached a bench and sat down in exhaustion. "I wish I had barbequed pork chips." I sighed. "I haven't eaten all day."

I patted my stomach and laid down on the bench. The wind blew my long hair out of my face and it felt breezy. I looked up at the beautiful tree and smiled at it.

"I-isn't that?... No no.. just my imagination." I assured myself.

I squinted my eyes a bit observing the figure, "Hey Kakashi sensei is that you?"

No answer. But it was definately him. I stood up and quickly jumped up in the tree. Sure enough it was him reading his perverted book.

I sighed, "Won't you ever stop reading that?"

He simply looked at me with his lazy eyes and resumed reading.

"What if I took that book from you? What would you do?" I curiously asked.

"I would take it back." He nonchalantly answered.

After a moment of silence I quickly snatched the book from his hands leaving him wide-eyed. I quickly teleported to the streets.

"Geez. What is up with him? Reading this book." I muttered.

"Hm he wouldn't mind if I just took a peek." I said. Before I could fully read a sentence a gust of wind appeared. The book was gone.

"Told you I would get it back." He said. He put the book back in his pouch so I wouldn't steal it again.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we have to wait until Lady Tsunade summons us." He calmly said.

"So what do you usually do in a daily basis? Besides being late?" I joked.

Before he asked how I knew I answered, "Naruto told me."

"And what I do is none of your business." He stated.

But I didn't take it offensively. I knew he need some privacy. "True." I agreed.

"Lady Tsunade is summoning us. Go first. I have some things to take care of." He said stiffly.

I nodded as he went the other way heading to the flower shop.

*Kakashi's P.O.V.*

I saw her disappear in the corner of my eye as I was walking to the flower shop.

"Hi Kakashi sensei!" Ino greeted me. "Flowers again?"

"Yeah. The usual."I said.

"Here you go." Ino said as she handed me the flowers.

"Just as I was about to pay she said, "That's alright. Its for free."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Because you're our number one customer!" She grinned. "You always buy flowers from us."

I thanked her and walked out of the flower shop. I quickly teleported to the memorial stone.

I gravely walked to Obito's stone. I laid the flowers gently and I gazed at it. Tears escaped my eyes. I gently touched my left eye. "I think your habits have become mine." I tried to laugh it off. "I'm always late like you were."

I touched the stone for a bit and wiped my tears. I quickly teleported to the Hokage's office so I wouldn't be too late.

*Serin's P.O.V.

I appeared in the Hokage's office and saw alot of people. The only one's I recognized were Sakura, Sai, and Naruto.

They looked at me with confusion. "Is... Is it true?" Naruto asked seriously. "That you have the sharingan?"

I looked away for a bit, "Yeah."

I saw his body tense up. "You could help us bring Sasuke back." He whispered.

I ignored the comment and walked up to Lady Tsunade. "Kakashi should be here soon."

She nodded and got everyone's attention explaining the mission.

Everyone stared at me. "So this girl is the Nanabi that you've all been hearing about. But this girl is also another possible Uchiha."

Everyone froze. "How is that possible?..." A guy with a blackspiky ponytail asked.

"Were not so sure." Lady Tsunade admitted. "But that's why were all here. To go on a mission."

Suddenly Kakashi appeared. "Just in time. I was just about to explain the mission." She smirked.

He slightly nodded. "You will be going to the Hidden Waterfall village."

I slightly flinched at the thought. "But we need all you here for backup because you might run into akatsuki. Your all aware that the Akatsuki is after the tailed beasts. That's why we must protect both Naruto and Serin on this mission." She stated.

"Kakashi I need to talk to you for a bit." She requested. "The rest of you go to the main gate. He'll be there in a minute."

So we all teleported to the main gate. It was quite awkward because I didn't know alot of them.

A girl with long purple hair and light lavender eyes greeted me first, "H-Hi. Serin right?" She shyly asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Nice to meet you..."

"Hinata." She said finishing my sentence.

Everyone else afterwards greeted me making me feel less uncomfortable.

"Greetings done?" Kakashi asked as he appeared infront of us.

"Okay so it'll take about 4 hours arriving at the village. Depends on our speed." Kakashi discussed.

"And then what do we do when we get to the village?" Kiba asked.

"Then that's where we split. I have to escort Serin to the Mizukage. They don't like so many people at once. Only groups." He continued. "Then you go into groups."

"Group 1 will be, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sai. Group 2 will be Hinata, Naruto, and Lee. Group 3 will be Kiba, Sakura, and Shino. Group 1 will be guarding outside of the Mizukage's building. Group 2 will be guarding in the forests for any suspicion of Akatsuki. Group 3 will be in the local." He discussed with us.

"Got it?" He asked us.

"Yes sir!" We all simultaneously said.

"Let's head out." He instructed and we all instantly jumped tree to tree heading towards our destination.

*4 hours later*

We all stopped in front of the main entrance. We were all exhausted. But between the travel we took short quick breaks.

I was nervous to go inside the village. I didn't want to see people hating me. At the Leaf Village it was so peaceful and I felt at home. But here I felt mocked at.

Kakashi saw the look on my face, "Its alright. Were here for you."

I looked up at him and nodded. We walked into the village and grabbed people's attention. I saw those eyes again. Where everyone would look at me because I was different. I put my head down so I wouldn't have to be reminded.

I heard alot of people whisper, "She's back." "I thought she left the village." "Great. Please don't tell me she's staying here for a long time, what if she causes trouble."

I gulped to keep the tears in. Kakashi tightly gripped my arm letting me know that they were here to protect me.

"Shut up all of you!" Naruto yelled at them. The people were shocked, so was I.

"Naruto. Calm down." Kakashi sensei instructed.

"No." He roughly whispered. "This happened to me before. I don't want it to happen to anyone else!"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered with a worried expresion.

"Stop treating her like she's not a human!" Naruto yelled to the people.

"She isn't a human! She's a monster! She destroyed our village once." One of the men countered.

"And that was a long time ago. She wasn't even controlling the monster! It's not like SHE herself attacked you all!" He yelled.

The people went quiet. "You have no right to be yelling at her... Tch. You people make me sick." Naruto coldly said with anger in his eyes.

"N-naruto.." I stuttered as tears escaped my eye.

Kakashi sensei stayed quiet and so did everyone else. "Hmph. If you were from our village you would be the same as us." One of the women spat out. The people continued to resume what they were doing earlier.

"Let's go." Kakashi sensei sighed. We continued to walk to the Mizukage's building. It was pretty annoying how the people would glare at us for the commotion.

We reached the building and split up in our groups. It was just Kakashi and me in the building walking to the Mizukage's room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah!" I smiled trying not to show any sad expressions. "I'm a big girl."

He eyed me slowly and then continued looking up. "I see."

We reached the room and the guard's recognized me so they let us in. "It's been a while Serin." The Mizukage said with a smile.

*****Author's Note****

:) Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to PM me for suggestions or feedback. Banners would be lovely!

-XxShiningxMoonxX


	7. Past revealed!

"Mizukage!" I smiled big and ran to him. He embraced me in his warm welcoming hug.

"I missed you." I whispered sadly.

He chuckled, "It has been quite lonely without you Serin."

"So is there a problem? Or you just came to visit?" The Mizukage asked Kakashi.

"Well were actually here to ask you some questions." He affirmed.

"Ask away." He pleasantly smiled.

We both politely sat in the chairs that faced him. "Well I'll get straight to the point. We came here to find out about Serin's past." Kakashi said.

His pleasant smile slightly faded, "What about her past?"

"Well we don't know if you know this but she has the sharingan." Kakashi said.

"Yes. I am quite aware." The Mizukage answered.

"Well as you know only the Uchiha clan can have this kind of dojutsu. But she's clearly not an Uchiha. She's from the Kashimo clan." Kakashi continued. "But its quite strange that we've never heard of the Kashimo clan. It must've been a small clan or a non-existence one."

The Mizukage sighed, "I guess it's about time to tell you the truth Serin."

I looked at him confused, "The truth?"

"Yes." The Mizukage responded. "It happened a long time ago. When you were about 3-4 years old. You were brought to me by a ninja from our village. His name is Temin Hatimoto. If it were not for him, you wouldn't be here.."

I gulped, "What else?"

"I am afraid that is all I can say." The Mizukage sighed. "He didn't tell me it very clearly. But you can ask him yourself, if you would like to."

"Where is he now?" Kakashi asked.

"Now he lives in Yugakure." The Mizukage said.

"How come?" I asked him.

"Because he's very ill and can't travel back to the village." The Mizukage responded.

"Is he that ill?" I confusingly asked.

"Yes my dear. On his way to Yugakure to visit his extended family he was attacked. He had some fatal wounds and damages. But luckily a man walking through the forest spotted him and called for help. Now he stays at the hospital and can't travel back to the village."The Mizukage explained.

"Hm." Kakashi commented thoughtfully. "Thankyou for the info. We'll be off now."

"It was great seeing you two." He said with a smile. "Come visit more often."

"I will." I ferociously nodded my head. "I promise."

He chuckled, "Alright. Well you better go now if you want to get there soon."

"Thankyou." Kakashi politely said and slightly bowed.

"Bye!" I grinned.

We left the Mizukage's room and swiftly ran outside. We spotted Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sai.

"Were heading to Yugakure." Kakashi told them. "Let's get the others."

"Yes sir!" Everyone simultaneously responded.

*Kakashi's P.O.V.*

We rushed to the local and surely enough spotted Hinata, Naruto and Lee.

I briefly informed them of our next plan and we quickled headed to the forest to get the other group.

"Byakugan!" Hinata softly said. "There up ahead."

"Alright." I said.

I could tell Serin was looking intently at her byakugan. Probably because she wondered what more the sharingan could do.

Shortly after we found them and told them our next plan. They exchanged nods understanding the task. We jumped tree to tree quickly to get to our destination.

*3 1/2 hours later*

"Hot Springs!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto." I sternly warned. "Were here for a mission."

Naruto depressingly sighed, "Yeah Yeah..

During our talk the Mizukage mentioned he was staying in the hospital so that's where we should start heading.

We went to the local hospital and asked the nurse if Temin Hatimoto was staying there.

"Yes." The nurse replied. "He'll be in room 304."

We thanked her and headed to the room. Surely enough we saw a man with many casts and looked very sick.

I heard Serin gasp a bit at the damages she saw. "You're Temin Hatimoto?" I questioned.

"Yes." He calmly answered. "Who are you?" As his eyes drew attention to Serin he immediately could tell why we were here.

"The Mizukage told us that you saved Serin and brought her to him." I said to the ill man.

"Yes" He whispered.

"Care to tell us the story?" I interrogated.

Temi took a deep sigh, "It all started when the Uchiha clan was underattack."

"Everyone was slaughtered and killed. There were flames everywhere." He said as he closed his eyes.

"But I wouldn't have known untill I got the message about it. Me and Serin's parents were good friends. We've known each other for quite a while. We met when we were young and they had a mission in the Hidden Waterfall village.

_*Vision*_

"_Hey Temin! I dare you to go up to the Forbidden forest and grab some of the rare flowers for evidence!" A young voice exclaimed._

_"Whats in it for me?" I gazed boringly._

_"It'll prove that your not a weakling." The boy said. "You don't even take ninja training."_

_"I don't need ninja training. I'm already strong enough. Go bug someone else." I muttered and tried to walk past them._

_"Ooh. Someone's scared of the forest!" The boy laughed. "Scaredy-cat, Scaredy cat!_

_I gritted my teeth, "Fine! If thats what it takes to shut you all up then I'll go!" I justified._

_I began to walk in the Forbidden Forest but hesitated a bit. "What's wrong are you going to chicken out?" The boy taunted._

"_Hell no." I glared at him. I walked into the forbidden forest not knowing what was in store for me. I heard spooky sounds as I walked through the pathway. Not to mention that the trees looked as scary as hell. But the worst part of it was that I felt like someone was following me but I shrugged it off._

_I heard a rustle in the bush which made my body tense up. "W-Who's there?" I asked bravely._

_Two sound ninja's came outside of the bushes. "Heh.. its just a pathetic little kid."_

_"I'm not a little kid." I growled._

_"Back-talker eh?" The sound ninja asked amusingly, "Let's kill him."_

_My body was completely frozen and I was to stunned to move._

_"Prepare to die boy!" The sound ninja yelled with a kunai in his hand and ran towards me._

_I shut my eyes tight to not see the attack. *Clank* I squinted my eyes a bit. I wasn't damaged, I wasn't dead. I saw a boy standing infront of me guarding me from the ninja._

_"Backup?" The sound ninja hissed._

_"Rena! Take him away from here." The boy commanded._

_The girl quickly nodded and helped me up. We both ran and hid behind a tree._

_The boy, with his kunai already out swiftly tried aiming for his heart. But instead he landed a cut on the ninja's cheek._

_"Not so bad for your age." The ninja smirked._

_"Same to you." The boy responded._

_"Water roaring jutsu!" The boy yelled as he performed the signs. The water rose from the river nearby and attacked the sound ninja pushing him against a tree harshly._

_Now was his chance. The boy quickly ran towards the ninja with his shuriken and stabbed him right in the heart as the water held him back._

_It was over. So we thought. We completely forgot about the other ninja that was with him._

_The girl screeched. H-How did he get behind me without me not noticing... Even if I weren't as strong as them I knew something must be done. I quickly roundhouse kicked him when I caught him off-guard. That resulted to him releasing Rena for a bit. Rena quickly ran far away from him._

_"You little brat!" The ninja spat out. The ninja kicked me with all his force pushing me against the tree. From the harsh attack I coughed up a bit of blood._

_I was frustrated. Weirdly not with him. With myself. Why wasn't I strong enough?.._

_The boy angrily ran toward the ninja just about to attack him until a man appeared in the middle of them stopping both their attacks._

_"Sensei..." The boy stuttered._

_"Shiko don't recklessly attack like that." The man warned._

_Shiko backed off and let the man handle it. They both jumped backwards for some space._

_"Fire-ball jutsu!" The man yelled. A huge ball of fire attacked the ninja and killed him. Now it was officially over._

_"Sensei!" Rena cried out._

_"Why so sad Rena?" He asked softening his eyes._

_"T-That boy is hurt." She said indicating to me. "He tried to save me."_

_The man walked up to me and reached his hand out towards me. "Are you alright there?"_

_"Y-yes." I responded._

_"Why are you here?" Sensei asked me._

_"I-It's a foolish reason. I let some boys convince me to get some rare flowers to prove my strength. I huffed. "But clearly I'm not that strong. I want to be as strong as you guys!"_

_Sensei bent down to my level. "You are strong. You risked your life to save someone. Now how much more strong can that get?"_

_Before I could answer he said, "Let's take you to the hospital. You're pretty hurt." So he carried me out of the Forbidden Forest and I slowly passed out. But I knew that I were in safe arms._

_A few minutes later I abruptly woke up. The last thing I remembered was going to the Forbidden Forest... Oh wait!_

_I quickly ran outside to look for the man and the two people from earlier._

_I frowned, "They left.."_

_"Hey!" A voice yelled._

_I turned around and I saw them. I quickly ran up to them, "Thankyou for saving me."_

_"No problem!" He smiled wide. "I am a hero after all!"_

_"Idiot!" Rena yelled and punched him on the head. "He wasn't talking to just you."_

_"Geez Rena... you become more like a guy each day.." He said as he rubbed his injury._

_A vein popped out from her head, "Your lucky your not dead."_

_"Enough now.." Sensei warned._

_I recognized their forehead protectors and knew that they were not from the village._

_"Will you stay at the village for a while?" I asked them._

_"No. We fulfilled our mission so we must go back to our village and send in our report." Sensei explained._

_"Mission?" I curiously asked them._

_"Our mission was to observe the Forbidden Forest for any intruders." Shiko said._

_That would explain why they were there. "Don't be reckless like that again." Sensei strictly warned me_

_I frowned and was still disappointed that they were leaving the village. In fact I was very upset. I don't think I've ever been this upset over people I barely knew._

_Shiko was the first one to recognize me emotions, "Don't worry!" He grinned. "We'll visit alot! We'll make up as much excuses we can to come here! You can come even visit us!"_

_I slightly smiled at the thought, "I guess. What village?"_

_"The Leaf Village!" He proudly announced._

_"Okay.." I still said sadly._

_"We'll be back in no time!" Rena assured me._

_I smiled and nodded, "Be safe."_

_We said our goodbyes and they left just like that._

_*End of Vision*_

Everyone in the room was quiet. "How does that relate to me?" Serin abruptly asked.

"Well those two people were your parents." He calmly said.

Serin froze. "T-they were?"

Temin simply nodded, "They were both strong Uchiha's. They were the one's who inspired me to start ninja training. I wanted to become strong like them."

"They wanted atleast one Uchiha living. They felt sorry that you would grow up without parents.. but they did the best they could." He continued.

"So I am.. an Uchiha?" Serin asked. "But what about Kashimo? Was that just a made up clan?"

He nodded. "It was to protect you. Since you were the last Uchiha we knew that some people would want your power and would attempt to kill you for it. So I proposed the idea to the Mizukage. And he accepted."

"So, my first name is real though, right?" Serin stiffly asked.

"Serin, Serin is your middle name. Your first name is Mitsuki." He sighed.

"How come?" She asked.

"Because we were afraid they would recognize your appearance and your first name." He said. "But seeing that everyone knows that your the last Uchiha. There's no hiding it."

"Your wrong. You know." I affirmed.

"About what?..." Temin inquired.

"Serin. Or Mitsuki is not the last Uchiha." I stated.

"W-who else is alive from the Uchiha clan?" He asked with disbelief.

"Sasuke. Uchiha." I hesitantly said.


	8. Hotsprings

Serin's P.O.V.

"Sasuke. Uchiha." Kakashi stated.

I've been hearing that name for quite a while now. Why was he so special to them?

"I think I've heard of that name somewhere but I'm not so sure." Temin admitted. "Where is he now?"

"He left the Leaf Village to take revenge on his brother." Kakashi said. "His brother, Itachi Uchiha was the one who murdered every single one of the Uchiha clan."

I froze and felt my body tense up. Temin also looked shocked, "H-he was the murderer... But why?" He asked demandingly.

"Were not so sure about the reason. But he left Sasuke alive. Itachi thinks that Sasuke is the only Uchiha left." Kakashi asserted.

I clenched my fists, "He's the one who killed my parents?"

Kakashi eyed me and clearly saw my anger. I was speechless hearing about everything. I didn't even know what to say. The guy who killed my parents is still out there. I could get revenge for them. But I knew I wasn't strong enough.

Kakashi ignored my rhetorical question. "Well technically those two aren't the only Uchiha."

"What? Who else could be another Uchiha still in existence." I thought to myself.

"The head of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha." Kakashi stiffly said.

"Akatsuki?" Temin inquired.

"Akatsuki is a group, they wear a black cloak with red clouds. Their very vital and dangerous. Itachi Uchiha is also in that group. The akatsuki's goal is to capture all the tailed beasts." Kakashi explained.

"B-but that means Serin will be in danger!" Temin stuttered incredulously as he stared at me.

"Yes. That is why we gathered a big group of shinobis to protect her while we travel." He said. "But she's not the only tailed beast we need to protect."

His eyes motioned to Naruto. "Naruto here is the nine-tailed beast."

"Nine-tailed beast?... Then surely the Akatsuki will try to attack you to get both of them." Temin worringly stated.

"Yes. We actually expected them to be aware of our travels. But whatever it takes, we'll protect them. With our lives." Kakashi strongly affirmed.

Temin sighed with worry, "I trust you to take care of her. The last thing I promised them was to protect her from any danger. But as you can see... I can't."

"I'll protect her with my life." Kakashi promised.

I slightly blushed at the thought and then quickly shrugged it off. "So does that mean we'll be going back to the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. We must report to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible." Kakashi answered.

"Before you leave may I have a word with Serin alone?" Temin requested.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded his head. Everyone walked out of the room leaving just me and Temin.

"Come a little closer Serin." He chuckled. "I won't bite."

I walked closer to him and sat on the chair nearby. "Is there something wrong?" I softly asked.

Temin took something out of his pockets and there he held a beautiful flowery necklace. I gasped at the sight, "It's beautiful."

"This was all that was left from your mother. She truly loved gardening... Here." He said as he shakily placed the necklace in my hand. "It's yours now."

Tears escaped my eyes and I tightly held the necklace. "Thankyou so much."

He seemed pleased, "Your welcome. Always no that your mother and father are still with you. Even if they aren't physically."

I quickly fastened the necklace around my neck and it honestly felt good to wear it. "Thankyou for saving me."

Before he could answer I swiftly said goodbye and left the room. "Sorry for the wait!" I said cheerfully.

Kakashi eyed my necklace but didn't ask questions. "Lets head back to the village."

"Kakashi sensei! Can't we atleast go to the hot springs since were here." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto... we have to go back." Kakashi said.

"But it'll be quick!" Kiba insisted backing up Naruto.

Shortly after everyone thought it was a good idea and countered Kakashi sensei's reasons.

"We should." I persisted also. "I can always teleport us all back."

"Fine, Fine." He sighed. "Your lucky she can teleport us all."

"This is a total drag." Shikamaru huffed.

"Cheer up!" Naruto said as he punched his head. "Lets go!"

Naruto swiftly made his way around Sakura as the others continued walking ahead. "Hey Sakura-Chan remember when we went to the hot springs and we tried to look under his mask." He mischievously whispered.

"Now that I think about it... yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"What if we tried to find out now!" He quietly exclaimed.

"Baka!" She blushed madly. "I can't go in the guy's part of the hotsprings!"

"Fine... then I'll explain it all in full detail." He smirked playfully.

"I guess." She sighed. "This is really foolish."

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm still going to try." He persisted.

He then ran ahead to catch up to the others.

"You know his face looks normal without his mask." I commented.

"W-what?" Sakura suprisingly asked. "You've seen him without it?"

I nodded. "When we were eating ramen. It was my first day there so he offered me some."

She laughed, "And all these years we thought that under his mask was something mystical."

We walked in to the hot springs and we divided up: girls and boys. We put our clothes in the little box-closets and sat down in the warm hotsprings. It was me, hinata, sakura and tenten.

Ten-ten seemed to be in a full-on conversation with Hinata about something so I decided to talk to Sakura.

"H-hey Sakura, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. "Ask away."

"Can you tell me more about this Sasuke guy? Everyone seems to care about him alot." I said.

Her smile faded away, "Oh."

I noticed her expressions and apologized, "S-sorry... you don't have to talk about it.. I was just curious."

"No its alright." She said managing her smile. "Well when we were about 14-15 years old we were in a team. It was me, naruto, and sasuke. Kakashi was our sensei."

"Well Sasuke had alot of fan girls. Including me." She blushed confessing. "But he never was the type to talk to people alot or to accept love. Until Naruto came along, he talked more a little. But they were rivals, at the same time they were like brothers. Strange isn't it?"

I nodded waiting for her to finish her explanation.

"Well as you know he wanted revenge for his clan and parents. So he went to train with Orochimaru to get stronger so he could kill his brother." She softly continued. "I tried to stop him... I really did. But he picked revenge over his friends and village."

Tears slowly formed as she was talking, "He left. We've actually encountered him a couple of times but no matter how much we tried convincing, he wouldn't come back."

All I could do at this point was hug her knowing that I would try to comfort her. I hugged her tight stroking her beautiful pink hair slightly, "Atleast you tried. You were brave Sakura. Others wouldn't go through that much trouble to bring a person back. I'm sure that whenever you see him and you try convincing him more and more it will effect him deep down. He may not budge because he's so stubborn... but maybe he'll realize one day that since you've tried so hard to bring him back he can actually believe he is wanted by someone so strongly."

Sakura managed a smile and wiped her tears. "Thanks Serin. Thanks for comforting me. It means alot."

I smiled back at her. "Anytime."

Shortly after Sakura felt much better and Hinata and Tenten joined us for a conversation. Weirdly we were talking about Naruto and how amusing he was. Whenever we mentioned him Hinata would always blush. Meaning she had a major crush on him. Which I thought was adorable.

*Naruto's P.O.V.*

We got in the hotsprings and I stayed close to Kakashi sensei wondering when he would talk his mask off.

At this point I was thinking of crazy schemes I could pull off to reveal his face. "Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi sensei asked me.

"Y-yeah everythings fine." I nonchalantly replied.

"Alright." He said as he got his book out and carefully read so he wouldn't get water on it.

"How could I have missed him changing!" I mumbled. "I could've atleast had a glimpse of his face.

"Hm. What if I accidently splashed water on his face..." I thought to myself with a big smirk on my face. "Here goes nothing."

I quickly splashed water on his mask making it seem like an accident. "Oh darn! I thought I saw something in the water. Nevermind."

I eyed Kakashi sensei from the corner of my eye and he seemed like he had seen ghosts haunting him.

"Something wrong Kakashi sensei?" I asked worringly.

He shakily held up his drenched perverted book. "Shit." I mumbled to myself. "U-Uh Kakashi sensei... Sorry about that..." I tried to laugh it off. "I didn't see that..."

I frowned a bit that his towel was still covering his mouth. But more then feeling disappointed... I felt scared. Kakashi was staring at me intently with anger.

"NARUTO!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Kakashi sensei?" Everyone asked.

He held up his book high so everyone could see it. "What did you do?"

"I- Haha... funny story.." I said rubbing my neck in embarrassment. "You see..."

*Serin's P.O.V.*

"NARUTO!" Kakashi sensei yelled from the other side.

"Somethings wrong. Kakashi never yells like that." I informed them. They all nodded their heads.

"What could he be so mad at?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Naruto.. That idiot!" Sakura mumbled as a vein popped out. "He must of done something wrong while he was trying to find out what was underneath Kakashi sensei's mask..."

We quickly wrapped our towels and leaned against the wall trying to hear their conversation.

"Calm down." Shikamaru said. "It's just a book."

"Yeah. Just get a new one at the bookstore." Kiba retorted.

"That book must be precious to him..." Sai commented thinking intently.

I heard Kakashi sigh heavily, "Your right. I shouldn't get all worked up over it."

But I could still tell that he was upset. Very upset.

After relaxing in the hot water we got out and dressed back into our ninjawear. I quickly towel dried my light brown hair and combed it down so it weren't in tangles.

Kiba's P.O.V.

After the whole book incident Kakashi relaxed down a bit. "So Naruto..." I asked him. "Whats Serin like?"

"Why?" Naruto curiously asked.

Before I could answer he abruptly exclaimed, "You have a crush on her don't you?"

"Sh not so freaking loud. Their right next door." I shushed him.

"Well she's really nice and fun to be around." He simply said.

"Oh." I sighed. "I think I'm in love. She's so beautiful and looks really nice. I don't care if she's the tailed beast, I think I've fallen for her."

"You know, you shouldn't distinguish that as love. Just because of her beauty. You barely know her." Kakashi commented.

"I don't like her just because of her beauty." I countered. "I just think she's the one.. You know? Love at first sight."

Kakashi eyed me a bit and resumed looking at the water, "Don't get to caught up with your little "love."

I ignored his commentary and just kept thinking about Serin. I think everyone could tell I was thinking of her.

"If you love someone, don't you marry them?" Sai asked. "I read it in my..."

"Don't say book." Naruto warned. "Books aren't always right."

Sai ignored his answer, "To love... is to have a warm feeling in the heart right?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered. "Why are you in love?" He teased.

"N-No. I was just wondering." Sai quietly said.

"I'm in love with Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed as hearts filled his eyes.

Naruto sighed, "We know Lee."

"Are you in love with anyone Shino or Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Love is a drag." Shikamaru plainly responded. Followed along with a nod from Shino.

"So.. then I guess Temari..." Naruto trailed off.

A vein popped out of Shikamaru's head, "Shut up."

"Then how about you? You don't seem to be interested in anyone?" Shikamaru retorted.

"Yeah.." Naruto simply responded. "Not yet."

"So.. Hinata?" Kiba smirked.

"S-She's just a friend!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's just change the topic."

They all agreed and moved on to another subject. Kakashi and Shino were the ones that kept quiet the most. Sometimes Shikamaru would join the conversation. After relaxing we got out of the hotsprings and changed into our clothes.

*Serin's P.O.V*

"Geez what took you guys so long?" Tenten impatiently asked. "And I thought girls were supposed to take a long time."

"We just had interesting conversations." Kiba said as he took a quick glance at me.

"Let's get a move on." Kakashi interrupted. "Serin." He said implying for me to teleport us.

"Got it." I answered. "Kuukan tay-in Jutsu!" And so we teleported to the Leaf village's main entrance.

"Let's go send in our reports to Lady Tsunade quick." Kakashi told everyone. We all nodded and teleported by ourselves to the Hokage's office. I wondered what was going to happen next... and what would our next plan be?..

****A/N****  
>Hope you guys enjoyed! :) See you guys laterrr! Bye! Please write a review! I would love that :D!~<p>

-XxShiningxMoonxX


	9. Confessions

{_Sacred Love: Kakashi's past revealed}_

*Kakashi's P.O.V.*

We appeared at the Hokage's office ready to send in our reports. Sure enough Lady Tsunade was still thinking about our next move. She looked up at the kunoichis and shinobis,"What did you find out?"

"We have confirmed that Serin is an Uchiha." I briefly responded. "Her clan was made up, but it was to protect her. They thought that since she was the last Uchiha many people would want her dojutsu and they feared that something bad would happen to her."

"I see." She answered. "Well, while you were gone, I discussed with the elders about our next move. They said we need more time to think through it carefully."

"But for now we decided to put Naruto and Serin into training. Since the Akatsuki are after them we might as well toughen them up." She continued. "Naruto will be training with Jiraiya and Serin will be training with you."

Her eyes drew attention to the ninjas behind us. "Everyone else dismissed!"

The ninjas teleported out of the Hokage's office leaving us three alone.

"So where is Pervy Sage?" Naruto questioned.

"Well we were talking about your training methods earlier... He said he would be right back..." She trailed off.

Abruptly Jiraiya appeared in the office. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I was just taking a stroll around Konoha."

"It's alright. All that matters is that your here." She addressed.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya greeted. "Long time no see!"

"Its good to see you Pervy Sage!" Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya's eyes drifted to Serin and was immediately interested. Which made me stiffen a little.

"And who may you be beautiful lady?" Jiraiya cheesily grinned.

"Serin." She said ignoring his commentary.

"My name is Jiraiya. You must have heard of me before." He over-confidently announced.

"Actually... I haven't." She disagreed. "Sorry!"

After her response it looked like Jiraiya got stomped all over. "That's harsh." He bleated.

I felt appeased for a bit. Seeming that she didn't intend to flirt back. Wait... why was I worrying about this?

"Oh! Pervy Sage! I need you to do me a huge favor!" Naruto pleaded.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked curiously from the sudden request.

"Well... you see." He started saying as he chortled. "At the Hotsprings I accidently drenched Kakashi sensei's book..."

My body tensed up remembering the incident. "I-it's alright. It was an accident." I fakely responded.

*Serin's P.O.V.*

"Was it my novel?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah pervy sage. That's why I'm asking you to maybe give him another copy." Naruto added.

So he was the pervert who wrote that book. I pondered.

I could tell that Kakashi didn't feel comfortable about this. Maybe because he didn't want the Hokage thinking he was a huge pervert. Ha! too late now.

"No its really fine." Kakashi insisted. "Not that big of a deal."

"But sensei... you were all angry at the hotsprings and yelled really loud." Naruto mentioned.

I couldn't help crack a smile of Kakashi's embarrassment. "Yeah. Kakashi... when I took that book away for a while you were all panicky." I smirked commenting.

Kakashi gave me a death glare basically telling me to, _shut the hell up_.

"Your welcome." I mouthed smiling in amusement.

"Well me and Serin should get going. We have alot of training to catch up on." He then smirked at me. "Which could tire her out quickly."

I gulped and thought to myself, "Yeah... bad idea to mess with Kakashi. Forgot he was my sensei for a second."

"Yes. Get right to it. You guys should get started too." Lady Tsunade eyed Naruto and Jiraiya.

"They'd probably goof off." I demurred.

Me and Kakashi quickly teleported to the training grounds. _Get ready for torture._I thought to myself.

I sheepishly grinned at him remembering my comment about him going all, "panicky."

"Okay. First were going to practice combat. And then were going to see how we can improve your sharingan abilities." Kakashi instructed. "Alright Mitsuki?"

"You... called me Mitsuki." I slowly perceived.

"Yeah. Do you not want me to call you that?" He asked.

"Well.. I was just wondering why you did all of a sudden." I shyly admitted.

"Well.." He began as his eyes averted. "Its because I want to call you something I would only call you. Like a nickname.. but that's really your first name."

"I like it." I advocated with a smile.

He looked at me with his lazy eyes and randomly mentioned, "You know Kiba likes you?"

"Wait what?" I asked blinking my eyes a couple of times.

"He likes you." He slowly said.

"H-he does? I barely know him though..." I answered. "And how would you know?"

"He told Naruto at the hotsprings." He attested.

"R-really?" I asked blushing.

This time when he eyed me he looked a bit angry. "Do you like him back?"

"No.. its just that no one's ever loved me." I a vowed.

"Well... your wrong." He difficultly responded.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him.

He quickly pulled down his mask and pulled me in with a kiss.

My heart was beating fast. I felt mixed emotions right now. I was confused but happy. Really happy. The kiss felt just right. It was sweet, passionate, and deep. And best of all, he was my first kiss.

He slowly pulled back fearing my reaction. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me three words I would never forget, "I love you."

"I... I love you too." I said not realizing that I had just confessed to him.

He smiled for a bit and then his smile faded. "I- I shouldn't have done this..."

My smile also faded away, "W-what do you mean?"

"It's forbidden to date/love my student..." He hastened to say. "I could get you in trouble and I could get myself in trouble..."

I gripped his hand tight so he could look at me again. "I. don't. care."

He looked at me with a soft smile, "I don't either."

"Then... don't worry about it. We can still be together." I assured.

"How?" He inquired.

"A secret." I alluded.

He pondered about it for a bit. "You know if they find out... we'll receive strict consequences."

"So?" I smirked. "_If_. they ever do."

"My girlfriends a bad-ass." He teased.

I blushed at the thought of being his girlfriend.

"So... can we start training tomorrow?..." I sweetly alluded.

"Just because your my girlfriend doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you." He chuckled.

"Can we take a break? Like get to know each other better? That sounds fun right!" I persuaded.

"We didn't even do any hardcore training yet." He pointed out.

"Pleaseee." I said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine.." He sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" I rejoiced and laid down on the grassy hill next to Kakashi.

There was a bit of silence but soon enough I broke it. "You were jealous." I smirked at the thought.

"Huh?" He asked pretending not to know what I was saying.

"Kiba." I simply said. "You were jealous of him."

"No." He huffed. "Why would I be jealous of a dog-kisser.

"Ew. He doesn't kiss dogs. And his dog is a boy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are you saying he's gay?" I said wide-eyed.

"Who knows." He shrugged.

"You said he liked me though." I said shockingly.

"Are you disappointed because I said he liked dogs instead of you?" He inquired.

"No. Just proving your statement wrong." I countered. "But you have to admit you were jealous. A true man eventually admits to his lies."

"Fine. I was a bit jealous. Happy?" Kakashi crossed his arms as he confessed.

"Don't worry. I love you. And you only." I insisted.

"Prove it." He replied.

I took advantage of his mask already down and kissed him on the lips softly. "Do you believe me now?"

"Definately." He grinned.

"Your disgusting you know that." I said remembering his comment about Kiba being a dog kisser.

"And your not?" He questioned.

"I'm not!" I protested.

He chuckled, "I was kidding."

My eyes slowly drifted to his left eye which was revealed. His left eye was closed.

"W-what happened to your left eye?" I asked cautiously.

"Well... as you know my left eye has the sharingan." He started to explain. "Its about time I told you my other half of my story."

I nodded ready to listen intently.

"It all started when I was around 15 and I was in a team. Minato, the 4th hokage was my sensei. On my team was a boy named Obito Uchiha, and a girl named Rin. Like I said before, I wasn't the brightest kid. I was always too focused on missions and didn't quite express my feelings too well either. But on a mission one day Obito taught me a valuable lesson. Which I now teach to my students. It was, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but those who don't even care about their comrades are even worse than trash."

_*Vision*_

"Our mission was to destroy Kannabi Bridge." Kakashi narrated.

_"I'm going to be late!" Obito worringly stated. "Will I make it?"_

_Oomph! Obito groaned as he landed on the ground tripping over a vine. "Did I make it?"_

_"No. What time did you think you were supposed to be here? You should always be on time for a mission." Kakashi folded his arms lecturing to Obito._

_"Well... I saw a lady with alot of luggage and helped her on the way.. and there was something in my eye.." Obito said fidgeting._

_"Yeah right. That's a lie." Kakashi stated._

_"Enough Kakashi." Minato gestured. "I'm sure Obito helped the lady."_

_"Your to easy on him sensei.." Kakashi stated. "Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. Right?"_

_"Can't you ever be nice sometimes?" Obito expressed._

_"Anyways." Minato said. "Kakashi will start being a Jounin like me today. We should all congratulate him."_

_"Here." Rin sweetly said handing Kakashi a present. "It's a special medical pack for personal use." _

_"Here's one from me." Minato said as he took out a irregular shaped kunai and handed it to Kakashi. _

_"Thankyou." Kakashi simply replied to both the presents._

_Kakashi put out a hand infront of Obito gesturing for a present. _

_"I didn't get you anything." Obito said. _

_"Well whatever, its not like you would give me anything decent anyways." Kakashi countered. "Anything you would've brought would've been useless luggage." _

_Obito and Kakashi got in a quarrel until Rin broke it up. "Stop it you two!" _

_Minato then carefully explained their mission. Afterwards they walked through the forest together. Kakashi abruptly stopped them for a second. There was someone there. No... about 20. But they were shadow clones._

_"Sensei. I'll go in first. Cover for me please." Kakashi said. "This is a perfect time to try out my new jutsu."_

_"Chidori!" Kakashi said activating the jutsu. A good amount of lightning were in his hands flickering. _

_"Not so fast." Minato said blocking Kakashi from attacking. "You should be backup for now."_

_"Sensei.. you said I was the captain of this mission... And shinobi always follow their mission." Kakashi countered._

_Minato sighed, "Alright."_

_Kakashi fastly hunted down the targets. He attacked the target but it was a shadow clone. He attacked more and more shadow clones until he reached the real one. _

_Just as he was about to attack the ninja pulled out his sword. Then in between Minato appeared pushing away Kakashi from the blade's attack. Still Kakashi was badly injured. Minato teleported Kakashi to the ground where everyone else was. Rin quickly healed Kakashi's wound while Minato vanished like thin air very quickly. His backpack landed on the ground._

_Minato appeared behind the ninja so quickly. Minato was known as the Yellow Flash. Because of his incredible speed. _

_"At the village... They told us to run away from you. Now I see why..." The rock ninja stuttered._

_Minato stabbed him and the ninja died. Minato reappeared infront of everyone. "Kakashi's injury is pretty bad. We should camp out for the night and retreat."_

_"No sensei. I'm fine." Kakashi stated._

_"Just listen to us for once!" Obito yelled. "You selfishly go against sensei's orders and did something crazy!"_

_"I don't have anything to say to an Uchiha crybaby." Kakashi simply responded._

_Obito and Kakashi kept quarreling. As usual. Afterwards they set for camp. Kakashi and Rin were asleep as Minato kept watch. Obito sat down next to Minato and confessed, "I know that teamwork is important but Kakashi's always calling me a lazy idiot. Even though I'm an elite for being born into the Uchiha clan... I'm a loser. I mean I admire Kakashi's ability..."_

_Minato interrupted, "Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Hatake Sakumo-san, who was known as the White Fang of Konoha."_

_"I think I've heard of him before... now that you mention it." Obito stated. "He died protecting his village."_

_"He was a great person who was respected by everyone, especially Kakashi. Until that incident occured." Minato continued. Kakashi's father was disgraced before commiting suicide. 5 years ago he was the captain of a top secret mission. He had to choose whether to succeed in his mission or save his comrades. He abandoned the mission to save his comrades. But, because of that the Fire village suffered great loss and his comrades blamed him. From that point on Kakashi never spoke about his father again."_

_"Obito, even a little try to understand Kakashi." Minato said. _

_*Next Morning*_

_"It should heal fine. So don't strain it too much or the wound will open." Rin explained to Kakashi as she tied bandages over his injury._

_"Okay." Kakashi simply responded._

_"Let's head out then." Minato said._

_"Yes sir!" They replied in a unison. _

_Minato once again explained their mission and then Minato headed the other way as the three of them did the same._

_Obito, Rin and Kakashi observed the forest for any major detail and moved along. Suddenly multiples of bamboo shoots were aimed at the three._

_"Fire-ball jutsu!" Obito yelled. A flame of fire burned the bamboo shoots as they landed in the water. _

_Suddenly a ninja jumped out of the thick bamboo and fought Kakashi, kunai to kunai. Suddenly they heard a scream. It was Rin! As they both turned around another ninja had a hold of Rin, "I'll hold onto this one." _

_"Wait!" Kakashi said trying to stop the ninjas. They disappeared quickly with Rin leaving the two boys stunned. _

_"Damn it!" Obito angrily stated. _

_"Obito! Don't go after them!" Kakashi admonished._

_"Do you even realize what your saying?" Obito exclaimed._

_"Yeah." Kakashi responded. "The two of us will continue the mission." _

_"What about Rin?" Obito impatiently asked._

_"Rin comes later." He calmly replied. "The enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her." _

_"What you're saying doesn't take Rin's safety to account!" Obito once again exclaimed. Rescuing Rin is our top priority!"_

_"Accomplishing the mission is an essential, even if it means sacrificing your comrade's life." Kakashi countered._

_"But she was always there for us! She would heal us! If it weren't for her we would've be dead a long time ago!" Obito yelled._

_"That was Rin's duty." Kakashi responded._

_Obito then punched Kakashi in the face. "I hate you afterall!"_

_"I don't care if you do. I'm the captain and you must obey my instructions." Kakashi said. "That's why the rules say shinobi must supress their emotions. Emotions are unecessary."_

_"Are you serious?" Obito asked in disbelief. _

_Kakashi's eyes averted from Obito and simply nodded. Kakashi was thinking about his father and how he decided to choose comrades over the mission. Which costed him disgrace._

_"I'm going to rescue Rin." Obito firmly said as he walked away from Kakashi._

_"You don't understand anything. What will happen to those who break the rules?" Kakashi stated._

_"I truly believed the White Fang was a hero. It's true that in the ninja world those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But those who don't even care about their friends are worse than trash." Obito coldly said as he faced Kakashi._

_Kakashi wide-eyed, didn't know how to respond. "If I'm that kind of trash, then I'll break the rules!" Obito said as he walked away. "If that's the idea of being a shinobi then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi."_

_They went their seperate ways after their big Kakashi jumped tree to tree he remembered the words Obito had told him about his father being a true hero and his deep meaningful words._

_Obito found the cave where Rin was taken to. "Okay calm down, I can do it!" _

_"I'll clean up." One of the ninjas said. "Keep on doing the genjutsu and keep trying to get information from her in the meantime." _

_"Hidden Camouflage Jutsu." The ninja activated as he turned invisible. _

_"Okay lets go!" Obito said readying his kunai._

_"Go where?" The ninja asked him as he appeared behind him. _

_Obito wide-eyed turned around and saw a kunai heading straight for him. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and slashed the ninja protecting Obito. _

_"K-Kakashi. Why did you..?" Obito shockingly asked._

_"Well I couldn't leave a crybaby ninja alone right?" Kakashi said glancing at Obito. _

_The ninja jumped back a few spaces and turned invisible. _

_"Just as I thought, his scent is gone too. We can only know where he is by listening to faint sounds or rustles." Kakashi examined. Then he heard a footstep, "Obito look out!"_

_As Kakashi went forward to protect Obito his left eye got cut. "My... eye.." Kakashi winced in pain as he slightly pushed the cut trying to lessen the stinging. _

_"K-kakashi are you alright?" Obito asked worringly. _

_"Our opponent is skilled." Kakashi stated as his hand covered his left eye trying to keep to much blood from dripping. "He rid himself of the kunai with the scent of my blood on it flawlessly." _

_Obito's eyes were beginning to water. "Don't tell me you've got something in your eyes again. Shinobi don't cry. I'm not dead just yet." Kakashi lectured. _

_"I've always been an idiot who gets saved by others. I'm just a big mouthed drop out. But now I'll prove those weren't just empty words!" He proclaimed remembering the touching words he had told Kakashi._

_The invisible ninja snuck up on Obito rushing from behind him, "Die!" _

_But the ninja's attack was blocked and Obito had succesfully stabbed the ninja. Obito had angry red sharingan eyes now!_

_"Obito.. how did you?" Kakashi uttered. _

_"What's with those eyes?" The ninja asked wide-eyed as he fell to the ground in defeat._

_"From here on out I'll protect my friends!" Obito exclaimed. _

_"Obito, your eyes!" Kakashi addressed._

_"Yeah, looks like this is the sharingan." Obito said as he stared at his palms. _

_"Tch." Kakashi winced in pain covering his left eye. _

_"Are you alright Kakashi?" Obito questioned worringly._

_"Yeah, but looks like my left eye is done for..." Kakashi slowly said as he pulled out some of Rin's medical package."After treating my eye with this lets go hurry and save Rin."_

_"Yeah" Obito nodded._

_"You are unexpectedly stubborn." The ninja stated as he held up Rin's face. _

_Just then Obito and Kakashi appeared. The ninja turned around, "You can't count on anyone these days." The ninja stood up and glanced at the two._

_With the sharingan Obito saw Rin's chakura flow going wild. The movement was different then theirs. _

_"She's probably under a genjutsu." Kakashi added. "It's probably so they can draw information out of her quickly."_

_"Looks like your not just some typical brats." The ninja scoffed._

_Obito and Kakashi engaged in a fight with the ninja. Obito could tell the moves he was about to make and encountered them while Kakashi slashed him on the back. The ninja fell face forward and the two ran to Rin. _

_"Release." Kakashi activated. _

_It released Rin out of her genjutsu. "Obito! Kakashi!" _

_"We've come to save you Rin. You're safe now!" Obito panted. _

_"I see." The ninja said standing up. "That was a nice combination, but you were just some typical brats afterall. I have you just where I want you." _

_"Earth element, Stone lodging collapse!" The ninja performed the signs and the rocks from above fell down fast. _

_They quickly ran toward the exit until Kakashi got hit by a rock and fell down. Obito rushed to Kakashi and quickly pushed him away. A second after a big huge rock landed on Obito crushing him. _

_The rocks stopped collapsing on each other. "Are you okay Rin, Kakashi?" Obito asked quietly._

_Half of Obito's body was crushed by the rock completely. "Obito!" Kakashi ran to him and tried to push the heavy boulder off of him._

_"Stop, its alright Kakashi. It doesn't look like I'm going to make it. My right side has been completely crushed. I... can't even feel it." Obito faintly said._

_"Damn it." Kakashi frustratingly exclaimed._

_"Theres... no way. Why?" Rin asked as tears dripped off her face. _

_Kakashi fell to his knees pounding his fists on the ground crying, "Damn it! Damn it! If.. If I had listened to you from the start, and we left to go save Rin, this would've never happened to you!" _

_"What kind of captain and Jounin am I?" Kakashi asked himself angrily._

_"That's right. I almost forgot. I was the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming a Jounin, Kakashi." Obito continued. "I couldn't figure out what to get you , and I just thought of something... Don't worry it's not going to be useless luggage."_

_Kakashi looked wide-eyed at Obito increduously. "I'll give you this sharingan of mine. Regardless of what the village may think of you, you really are a great Jounin. That is what I truly believe." He said in a whispered like tone. "Please accept this. Rin use your medical ninjutsu to take out my Sharingan and transplant it into Kakashi's left eye."_

_Rin nodded as she wiped her tears away, "Kakashi, come here. I'll begin immediately." _

_"I'm going... to die, but I'll become your eye in order to see the future." Obito croaked._

_Kakashi looked fiercely bursted out of the collapsed rocks. _

_"Still alive? Your a stubborn one." The ninja added as he stood up. "But in the end your still a kid. Why is a shinobi crying? Come on, you crybaby, its time to end this."_

_Kakashi opened his left eye and there appeared the transplanted sharingan. _

_"Kakashi... protect Rin." Obito faintly added._

_"Yeah." Kakashi responded as he pulled out his sword from the back. Kakashi quickly rushed to the ninja and attacked him with the sword. But the blade was cut and crushed. Kakashi quickly performed his jutsu, Chidori and attacked the ninja. And finally it was over._

_Rin was holding onto Obito's hand as his grip tightened. There appeared the ninja again. "Don't be scared Rin." Obito calmly said. Sure enough Kakashi was behind the dead man letting him go. _

_"Kakashi, Rin... Hurry up and get Rin out of this place. The enemy's reinforcements are coming."_

_"Obito..." Rin whispered. He let go of her hand but she reached for his back. "It's alright, so go!" _

_"Rin!" Kakashi's hand was reached out towards her. The enemy's reinforcements appeared and performed an earth fissuring palm jutsu. _

_"Rin! Come take my hand!" Kakashi yelled._

_"Rin...!" Obito said._

_Rin finally reached out for Kakashi's hand helping her up as rocks collapsed more covering Obito completely. _

_"Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends..." Obito silently thought. "I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin... I wish I had more time with everyone."_

_Kakashi quickly grabbed Rin and retreated on a thick branch. Rin noticed the ninjas surrounding them and a gasp escaped her lips._

_"Rin, I'll hold them off, so hurry up and escape!" Kakashi instructed. _

_"But...!" She protested._

_"I swore to Obito I would protect you. I will protect you... even if it costs me my life." Kakashi said._

_"Kakashi..." Rin stuttered._

_"Rin, Obito cared for you. He loved you, and you meant the world to him. That's why he laid down his life to save you." Kakashi said._

_Tears fell from Rin's face, "Then, Kakashi, I think you should know how I feel about-!"_

_"I." Kakashi began. "I was once trash that abandoned you." _

_The ninjas suddenly lunged toward Kakashi and Rin. "Go Rin!" Kakashi yelled. _

_Kakashi hesitantly opened his eyes, "Am I dead?" He then looked clearly up and saw the night sky, "This is..." _

_"Looks like your awake now." Minato said glancing at Kakashi. _

_"Sensei how?" Kakashi abruptly sat up. _

_Minato held up the irregular kunai he had given Kakashi as a present, "The inscription on this kunai acts as a beacon for my space-time ninjutsu."_

_"So, the enemies..." Kakashi started._

_"I took them all." Minato responded. _

_"Rin! What happened to Rin?" Kakashi perceivingly asked._

_Minato pointed to the girl who was standing up front and was gazing at the sky. "I'm sorry, but I failed to make it in time, Kakashi. Rin told me what happened." _

_*End of Vision*_

"Wow." I breathed.

"Are you crying?" Kakashi asked me a little astonished.

"S-Sorry." I tried to shake it off with a smile, "It was so touching."

"But I told you it would take a long time." He proved.

"You were a total jerk when you were little you know?" I huffed.

"Were." He emphasized the term.

Kakashi gazed up at the sky, "Because of Obito I've picked up some of his habits and because of him I've become a different person. He saved my life."

Kakashi looked at me for a bit and wiped my tears for me. "Don't cry." He pleadingly murmured.

"I'm very emotional." I explained. "It's just really touching."

"Yes. Your actually the only person I've told this story too.." Kakashi said.

"Well, it was an honor hearing it." I smiled realizing that he trusted me that much to tell me about his personal life.

He smiled back, "Thankyou for being you."

I blinked a couple times, "I think that's a compliment... so your welcome."

He laughed which made me smile. Who would've thought he was the jerkish little brat when he was a young boy.

"D-do you think you could take me to his memorial stone someday?" I hesitantly asked.

He pondered about it for a while and finally came up with an answer. "Of course."

I leaned in as our noses touched, "Thankyou, for trusting me."

Kakashi's eyes softened, "I love you." He then leaned forward and kissed me with deep passion.

"I.. love you too." I breathed.

**A/N**

So tomorrow I'm going to Palm Springs! so I'm leaving you guys with this chapter for now! I might be able to post some in about 2 days? Not so sure. But hope you enjoyed this LONGG chapter. This makes up for the days that I'm gone :D! Please write reviews! I love reading them! And I would like to see how I'm doing in writing my first story! And yes the vision is from episode 119&120 Naruto Shippuden. So if you would like to watch it go to .com and click naruto shippuden and then scroll down until you see the episode number! **{BUT WARNING. IF YOU ARE THE TYPE THAT DOES NOT LIKE SAD HURTFUL SCENES... I SUGGEST YOU DON'T WATCH IT. IT MADE ME TEAR UP.. BUT WERE ALL DIFFERENT SO YEAH.}**

Anyways~ I'll see you guys later! Bye!~

-XxShiningxMoonxX


	10. Date Night

His lazy eyes gazed into my brown eyes. As we talked we encountered some laughs and some smiles. We got to know each other a lot better. Who knew he didn't like chocolate?

"Best first date ever." I stated.

"That's what you count as a first date? I didn't even properly ask you out." Kakashi inquired as he raised a brow.

"But this is enough for me." I smiled peacefully.

He slightly chuckled at my lame idea of a first date. "Well, we should start training before it gets dark."

"Help me?" I pleadingly asked.

Kakashi playfully rolled his eyes. He put out his hand and I grasped it as he pulled me up. "Okay now we can get started!" I grinned.

"Okay so first were going to start with combat." Kakashi stated. He threw me some practice kunai's and shurikens. "Let's begin with your aim.."

There stood three blocks of wood with targets on them. I grabbed my shurikens and began to throw them at the target. I missed two of the targets completely.

"Heh… I got one of them?" I rubbed my back embarrassingly.

"How were you able to use your kunai in battle before…" Kakashi muttered. "No offense but you suck at aim…"

"Non- takened." I huffed. "And that's because I was under-pressure. Strangely for me if I'm under pressure I do better."

"Hm." Kakashi pondered. "How about this. If you don't make the next three targets then you won't be able to kiss me for a month."

He smirked at his idea. I simply sighed. "Your just stressing me out now."

"I believe you can do it. No need to stress out." He addressed.

"Easy for you to say…" I muttered.

I kept switching positions in how to throw but it didn't quite work out. "Here." Kakashi began as he walked towards me. He helped me adjust my position closely as I blushed.

"I- I can do it myself now." I stuttered.

"Prove it." Kakashi tested.

"You know if I miss it won't benefit you either!" I exclaimed.

"I know. But I'm positive you can do it." He said as he crossed his arms.

He trusted me that much?... Well I better do a good job of it. I positioned myself with the 3 shurikens and fiercely threw them at the targets.

I squinted to see if I made the targets. "Yes!" I exclaimed. I had barely made it. The two targets were spot on perfect but the other one was almost about to fall.

"See, I told you you could do it." He praised. "You just have to have faith in yourself."

I smiled proud of my accomplishment. "Now let's really get started." He said. "Were going to spar."

"Aw.. but I don't want to hurt you." I smirked.

"I wouldn't be too confident you know. I'm a jounin and you're a chunin." Kakashi warned.

"But I'm close to jounin level." I countered.

"We'll see about that." Kakashi challenged.

Me and Kakashi sparred for a long time. Whenever he would almost defeat me I would always get right back up. Kakashi wasn't using that much strength. He was a jounin after all. Kakashi was panting lightly and I was panting heavily.

"Not bad." Kakashi stated.

"It's not over yet though." I smirked. I ran towards him with my kunai but he dodged my attack swiftly. Dammit I remembered that I wasn't allowed to use any of my jutsu's or my sharingan. It was just simple fighting combat. I was finally caught off guard and it resulted with me on the ground and Kakashi on top of me. His face was only inches away which made me blush a bit. He kissed me softly on the cheek and whispered. "I won."

I was too tired to argue with him. Kakashi got off of me and sat down next to me allowing me to use his thighs as a head rest. "You just wait Kakashi Hatake, I'll become as strong as you one day…" I drowsily trailed off with a smile on my face.

"I'm sure you will Mitsuki." He calmly looked at me with a soft smile.

***Kakashi's P.O.V.***

I brushed her hair away from her face and watched her peacefully resting. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the bushes which made my body tense up. I got up slowly and laid her head down on the ground.

"Who's there?" I growled.

There was no response. I looked around observing if there were any movements being made. "Maybe it was just my imagination." I sighed.

I walked back to where Mitsuki was laying and smiled. Who knew this was the girl I would fall in love with? What sucked the most was that I couldn't show my affection for her in front of anyone. And we had to have secret dates and be careful if anyone saw us romantically together.

I sighed thinking how difficult it would be and what would happen if we were caught. But it was worth it. After all I did love her.

It was getting pretty dark outside so I carried her on my back and teleported to her apartment complex.

***3rd Person***

Little did Kakashi know that someone had been watching them train for a while. Now someone knew about their little secret. But who?

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Day*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Serin's P.O.V.*<strong>

I groggily woke up squinting my eyes from the bright sunlight that hit my face. I rubbed my eyes for a clearer vision and saw my surroundings. I wasn't in my room which made me panic.

I smelled breakfast in the air. "Food." I thought. "It wouldn't hurt to peek in the kitchen."

I walked out of the room and saw the familiar living room. "Ah. Kakashi's house."

"Wait? That meant I was sleeping in his bed?" I slowly perceived.

I tip-toed closer to the kitchen and surely enough saw Kakashi cooking. I laughed to myself seeing his "manly apron." I quietly snuck behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning." I sheepishly grinned.

"I knew you would come to the kitchen smelling the scent of food." Kakashi teased.

"Well…" I trailed off trying to deny it. But I simply couldn't. "You know me so well."

It looked like he had gotten out of the shower not too long ago. His hair was slightly wet which gave his hair that droopy effect.

"So why am I in your house?" I asked. "Not that I don't like it."

"Because you fell asleep at training yesterday." He sighed. "And I tried waking you up a bunch of times to ask you for the key but you wouldn't budge."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Kakashi addressed.

"So whatcha cooking?" I curiously asked.

"Your favorite." He laughed.

My eyes perked up. "Favorite?"

"Homemade curry." He cooed.

Well homemade food and curry were both my favorite. I was just happy that he was cooking for me. "Yum!" I exclaimed sniffing the curry.

The curry was ready. I placed some white rice on both plates and Kakashi topped them off with curry sauce.

"Teamwork!" I cheered.

"More like you taking credit for things you didn't even cook." He scoffed playfully.

I cheesily grinned. "Well I would've helped… but I was just so tired…."

"Sure." He sarcastically replied. "Anyways. Time to eat."

"Itadakimas!" I hungrily stated and dug in. I got a spoonful of even amounts of rice and sauce and tasted it.

"Hmm." I evaluated. "It's okay…"

I chuckled slightly as I saw his disappointed face. "I'm kidding! It's the best curry I've ever eaten!" I chirped.

"Good. I worked hard cooking that." He informed as he took a bite of his own.

My smile widened thinking of the thoughtfulness he put into his cooking. "You're so sweet."

"I know." He agreed. "I think I'm too sweet."

"Now, Now, don't get too over confident." I joked.

His face stiffened a bit. "Oh you know I love you." I coaxed.

"Love you too." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I playfully asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Hm?" Kakashi absentmindedly asked as he continued eating his curry.

"Never mind." I sighed. "Anyways. What's our schedule today?"

"Training." He stated the obvious.

"Anything else?" I implied.

"Sleep?" He questioned.

I sighed. He's clueless.. doesn't he know that I'm hinting for him to ask me out on another date. Well he is a guy.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I huffed.

He looked at me with curious eyes. "Well… shall we go?"

"Yeah." I answered as I got up from the chair.

We walked to the training grounds and continued to practice my combat training. This was basically our schedule each day. "First combat training, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and strengthening my sharingan. Also known as kekkei genkai.

We would so often take breaks so I wouldn't over-do it.

"Something wrong?" I asked him as he stopped.

"Well were ending a bit early today." He simply responded.

"Is there a reason?" I asked curiously.

"No. not really." He informed. "You should get some water from the cooler." He indicated.

And just like that he poofed away.

"What is up with him." I muttered as I walked towards the cooler. But attached to the cooler was a note. I unfolded it carefully and read. "_Go to Tencha's Restaurant at 8pm. Where something nice." _

I couldn't help grin at the note. "So that's why he was in a hurry."

Underneath the note was some money. Probably to get a nice outfit. Kakashi knew that I didn't have many clothes. I counted the money as my eyes widened. He gave me a lot of money.

"Well this must be an important date so I should dress up." I continuously thought. "It's about 6pm right now. So I'll head to town now."

I teleported the cooler into my room and quickly left the training grounds. I silently thanked my teleporting jutsu.

I saw many stores/ carts of clothing but couldn't decide which one to enter. Eventually I walked into a store and saw many beautiful kimono/dresses.

"Is there something I could help you with young lady?" The shopkeeper asked politely.

"Ah. Yes." I assented. "There are so many beautiful dresses it's hard to pick."

The shopkeeper chuckled. "I think I can find a good dress for you."

I nodded in agreement figuring out that it would be faster rather than me debating for an hour. "Okay."

The lady swiftly went rack to rack and finally picked out a beautiful violet purple strapless dress. A beautiful bow was sided on the mid-waist and ruffled skirt.

The dress came with a sterling silver ring that worded, "Believe." A barley beige canvas high heels and a light lavender heart necklace.

.com/cgi/set?id=34678939 (Serin's/ Mitsuki's outfit)

Surprisingly it wasn't as much as I expected. The shopkeeper had given me a discount because I was last minute shopping for a date. I thanked her graciously and walked out of the store with the brand new outfit. Of course after paying for it.

I had about an hour left so I used that time to go to a nearby hair salon to curl my hair. I applied a bit of makeup. I wanted to stick with the natural look. I approved of my look and headed to the restaurant.

And I was just a tad early. Shortly after I saw Kakashi in a fancy tuxedo. It was strange to not see him with his mask on, and his forehead protector. I had to admit he cleaned up pretty good. And I saw his sharingan open for the sake of the date. I guess because he didn't want to be looking at me with just one eye.

.com/cgi/set?id=34679523– (Kakashi's outfit.)

"You clean up well." I breathed as I approached him.

"You too." He simply responded amazed at the dress.

I grinned. "So this was why you were in a hurry."

He smiled back. "Yeah. Well lets go, Already made reservations."

I arched my brow. "How'd you know I would agree to this? Or I would even come across that note?"

"I just knew." He said as his eyes twinkled.

We walked inside the restaurant and we were led to a private room.

"Wow. Private room?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Because I didn't want anyone who knew us to see us." He explained.

"Smart." I replied as I sipped my water.

"You look beautiful." He breathed as he overlooked me.

"You look quite handsome." I grinned.

"I will be your waitress for tonight. Have you decided on what to order?" The young female chirped.

"I'll get the deluxe sushi rolls." Kakashi said.

The waitress looked at me waiting for my order. "U-Uh you should order me something Kakashi… I don't really know what to get." I blushed.

He nodded and ordered me donkatsu. The waitress took off with our orders leaving us alone.

"How'd you know that I like donkatsu?" I commented not recalling ever telling him that.

"Let's just say you talk a lot in your sleep." He teased.

"Sh-shut up!" I stammered embarrassingly.

"You're cute when your embarrassed." He innocently smiled back at me.

I blushed even harder, "Y-yeah, yeah."

Suddenly I heard familiar voices. "Are you sure about this Naruto?" Choji asked.

"Yeah Naruto… this is a pretty expensive place. Were fine with just ramen." Sakura commented.

"Nah. I don't want to be a cheapo for once! And I raised a lot of money from missions. My treat!" He goofily grinned.

"Oh man, can't wait to eat!" Ino chirped.

"Cause you're a pig!" Sakura laughed as she insulted Ino.

"Large forehead!" Ino countered.

Veins popped from both girls as the guys tried to calm them down. Were they on a double date?

"Yo." Shikamaru lazily greeted.

"You made it!" Naruto grinned.

"I wanted to see if you would actually pay for it." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Let's go then." Choji motioned.

Kakashi and I stiffened a bit. But there was nothing to worry about right? I mean we were in a private room…

Just as the waitress opened the door wide to place our meal Naruto spotted Kakashi in the corner of his eyes.

"W-was that Kakashi- sensei!... With his mask off? And who was that girl?" Naruto stammered.

"Are you coming or what?" Sakura asked. 'You better not be ditching us!"

"C-coming." Naruto said as he tried to get a glimpse of the private room. But the door closed shut so he couldn't see anything.

"Just my imagination right?" Naruto questioned himself. "Maybe I can get another quick glimpse when the waitress comes out.

"One deluxe sushi roll. And one donkatsu." The waitress said while plating our dishes. "Enjoy."

The dishes looked fantastic. The plating was beautiful. Too beautiful to eat.

As the door opened again Kakashi quickly muttered. "Look away."

He grabbed his napkin pretending to wipe his mouth. "Hey Naruto."

"Kakashi- sensei? So it really is you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Relax." He consoled.

"Bye Naruto. See you later then." Kakashi stated as the waitress closed the door shut.

Naruto gave up and left to sit with his friends. He would ask Kakashi- sensei tomorrow about it.

"Why'd you say hi? Now he knows it was really you." I noted.

"Don't worry. Even if Naruto will persuade me to tell who I was with I'll just say I was with someone else." Kakashi explained.

"Like who?" I inquired.

"I'll think of that later." He admitted. "Let's just enjoy."

I sighed. "Your right."

"Cheers." He said sipping his red wine. I clanked my glass of water with his alcoholic beverage.

"Cheers." I grinned.

***A/N***

Hey guys! So I'm back from Palm Springs so I will be uploading chapters more often. I think. Lol just kidding I will unless I'm busy. Anyways if you guys haven't already checked out my new story I'm starting, "Two Hearts, Our Destiny" I suggest you check it out if you like O.C. stories and Bleach! I'm going to post the website for the outfits again below just in case it doesn't show up… If you guys are confused with the Mitsuki thing I'll make it clear. So its basically her first name, as explained in the previous chapters. But Kakashi calls her that because he wanted to say something he would only call her. Notice that all her friends call her Serin and Kakashi calls her Mitsuki? Well hope you guys enjoyed this update! Please write reviews! Thanks~

.com/cgi/set?id=34678939 -Serin's/Mitsuki's Outfit.

.com/cgi/set?id=34679523– Kakashi's outfit.

If it doesn't show then I can either post them as a new story or on my profile. For now if you want you can PM me and ask me for the links. :) I would be happy to give em to u guys~ Just because I've noticed whenever I try posting a link it only shows the .com part...


	11. Caught

**Caught**

It's been months since me and Kakashi have been dating. And what amazed us was that no one found out or had the slightest clue. So we thought.

"Why do you think were both being summoned?" I nervously asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Kakashi calmly responded.

"What if they ask about us?..." I trailed off. "But then how would they know…."

"Remember? We talked about this situation already. If they were to find out." Kakashi consoled me.

I sighed heavily. "Your right. I'm just overreacting."

Kakashi gave me that innocent smile assuring things would go good. Which made me feel a bit better.

"Plus, they've called us in before. For missions and training progression. Probably one of those things." Kakashi added.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "I guess I was just overthinking because it's been like months and they haven't even questioned or seemed curious.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You worry too much."

"K-kakashi!" I blushed. "Not in public!"

"I'm not even kissing you." He inquired raising his brow.

"Still!" I protested.

"Someone's a bit paranoid." Kakashi nonchalantly commented.

"Am not!" I argued.

_***Hokage's Office***_

As we appeared I felt extremely nervous for some reason. Lady Tsunade's glare kind of made it worse.

"Care to explain these?" Lady Tsunade dryly asked.

My eyes widened and my heart felt brokened. It was pictures of me and Kakashi together. One was from our 1st date. The other was just me and him walking down Konohana street and more.

Who could've taken these pictures? And Why would they?

"Explain." Lady Tsunade demanded.

I knew what our plan was for this kind of situation but I couldn't seem to follow it.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Kakashi?" I asked as I sat down on his black leather couch. _

"_Hm?" He questioned._

"_This may be random but what if someone found out about us dating? What would we do?" I quietly asked. _

"_Do what we have to do." Kakashi began. "Deny it."_

"_Deny?" I recalled. "But what if we couldn't. What if it were a sticky situation."_

"_Then confess." He sighed. "Why are you asking about this anyways? Are you worried?"_

"_Yeah." I answered. _

"_No need to worry about it." Kakashi said joining me on the couch and handing me a cup of hot chocolate. _

_I leaned my head on his chest and kept thinking of the possibilities. "Yeah, your right. I'm just being a worry wart." _

_I slowly sipped the hot chocolate and felt more relaxed._

_*End of flashback*_

"I can explain." Kakashi began. "Those pictures are…"

"Real." I blurted out finishing his statement.

Kakashi averted his eyes to me. I could tell what he was thinking. _What the hell are you doing?_

Lady Tsunade raised a brow. "How long has this been going on?"

"Months." This time Kakashi answered.

"You did a pretty good job of hiding it." Lady Tsunade commented. "But, you do know that it's forbidden to date someone with lower ranks and age."

"But, I'll be an adult next week." I abruptly stated.

"I see." Lady Tsunade eyed me. "You know we do have to inform the elders of this."

"B-But I'll be an adult! It wouldn't be forbidden." I protested.

"But you're in lower ranks then him." She stated.

"There must be some way…" I drifted off.

"Break up with him." Lady Tsunade said.

"W-What?" I asked wide-eyed.

"But I can't!" We both exclaimed.

I smiled graciously at Kakashi for showing his affection towards me.

"I love him." I stated. "He's the only person who would ever accept me and love me. I'm not going to let some law take him away from me. I've been alone for all my life, until he came along."

At this point tears were trying to escape but I held them in. I didn't want to make it worse. I already had broken the law where Shinobi weren't supposed to show emotions.

Lady Tsunade looked quite astonished at my mini speech. "You will not be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Until next week." She smiled.

My heart was now filled with joy. "Thankyou, Thankyou!" I exclaimed hugging her tightly.

She coughed implying that I was choking her.

"I mean, Thankyou." I bowed to her.

Kakashi smiled. "Thankyou."

"Well don't worry about the elders. I'll still have to tell them, but I can convince them that it's okay." She assured.

"Thankyou, really." I bowed a billion times.

"You're going to hurt yourself." She chuckled.

I quickly stood up and blushed.

"But, if it's alright to ask. Who told you this?" Kakashi asked.

Her eyes averted to his from mine. "Danzo."

"How does Danzo know?" Kakashi inquired. "I haven't seen him out."

"Yes." Lady Tsunade agreed. "But he said that Sai told him about it."

"S-Sai?" I questioned. "But… why would he."

"Who knows." Lady Tsunade shrugged. "But were well aware to keep an eye on Danzo. I have suspicions of him for my own reasons."

"I see." Kakashi stated.

"So you two dismissed for now. I'll work it out with the elders." Lady Tsunade assured.

"Thankyou." I, for the last time said.

We both headed out and teleported into his house. We knew we had to be more careful. Atleast until next week of course.

"I'm sorry." I sheepishly apologized remembering about my blurting out's in the Hokage's room.

"It's okay." Kakashi said. "It was better than denying. I mean we got half-way accepted."

"I guess." I agreed.

"So until next week we have to keep our distance." Kakashi warned.

"But…" I pouted. "I guess…."

He chuckled. "Are you going to be that sad over one week?"

I nodded my head. "I'll be lonely."

"Well this is a chance for you to hang out with your friends. Like Naruto and everyone else." He suggested.

"It won't be as fun." I crossed my arms with stubbornness.

He sighed. "I'll miss you too."

"But you know what I still don't get?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why Sai would tell someone about us. I mean how does Sai even know?" I furiously questioned.

"I don't know. But I do know that he is part of the Anbu faction." He stated.

"Wow, he's really strong then…" I trailed off thinking about his ink abilities.

"Well, you could be an anbu too. I've seen your abilities." Kakashi said.

"Even so, if I were an Anbu I couldn't ever get married and life would be boring." I countered.

"True." He said judging from his own experiences.

"Well, I guess I can try finding out tomorrow. Why Sai told Danzo." I sighed changing the subject.

"Don't ask him in front of everyone else." Kakashi strongly admonished.

"I know." I yawned. "Don't be such a worry wart."

"You too." He smirked.

****A/N****

**Sorry for not updating recently! Extremely busy with my other story, "Two Hearts, Our Destiny." By the way check that out ^o^ I updated yesterday. Working on chapter 4 for that one. Anywayssss, I'll try updating this one more frequently because this story has the most views on my story stats. Hope you enjoyed! ^^ Buh-Bye. Sorry if this one's a bit short :/… It's just that I wanted to update the story because you guys have been waiting for quite a while… I promise the next one will be longer! **


	12. Kiba's Confessions & Sai's True Self

**Kiba's Confessions & Sai's true self.**

The next morning I checked the calendar wondering how many more days it would be until me dating Kakashi would be official.

In exactly 6 days it would. Even if me and Kakashi were official I couldn't picture us being affectionate towards each other in public. It would just be weird.

I wouldn't announce it to everyone either. If they found out, they found out. But I wouldn't quite yet tell them about me and Kakashi's relationship. They would definitely be freaked out.

As I was pondering about these things I accidently bumped into someone with precaution. "S-sorry!" I abruptly apologized.

"It's alright." The familiar voice assured.

"Kiba?" I inquired as I looked up.

"It's been a while Serin!" Kiba grinned enthusiastically.

_-At the park-_

"So how have you been? You've been pretty busy." I stated.

"Y-yeah. A lot of missions." Kiba nervously replied. "How bout you?"

"It's been good." I honestly responded. "I mean training's been a bit rough but besides that everything's great."

"I- I see." He acknowledged.

"So where's Akamaru? I curiously addressed. "You guys are like inseparable."

His nervous smile turned into a frown. "Oh well he's at the vet's…."

"What happened?" I asked.

"During our mission he got poisoned by one of the sound ninja's." He explained.

"O-Oh." I said as I looked down at the ground. "I hope he gets better…"

"Me too." He said in agreement.

"W-well speaking of Akamaru do you want to go visit him?" He quietly asked.

Kiba's been…. Let's see not his usual loud obnoxious self? He's usually really energetic but now a days he's been toned down.

"Sure." I added. "But is something wrong Kiba? You've been acting a bit not yourself lately?"

"R-really? I think I act the same." He nervously countered.

I slightly frowned. Kiba was a good friend and I could tell he was hiding something.

I placed my hands on his and consoled him. "If there's anything bothering you, you can tell me."

He furiously blushed. "U-Uh well… You see, it's just that…."

"I like you." He finally muttered.

My eyes widened. _Shit. A confession._

"I really really like you Serin." He affirmed as he gripped my hand.

"K-kiba." I stuttered in surprise. "I like you too, as a friend though."

His face stiffened. "Why? Are you interested in someone else? Or you just don't like me."

_Crap, I can't tell him about my relationship with Kakashi. Atleast not yet, it hasn't been 6 days._

"It's hard to explain." I finally sighed after thinking. "I'm sorry Kiba. When the time is right I'll explain it to you. Just not right now."

"Oh." Was all he could say. I couldn't blame him for hating me right now. I too hated the feeling of rejections.

"Kiba..." I sincerely began.

"It's alright." He replied as he turned is hardened face into a grin. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Well I better go now and see Akamaru. Talk to you later then!"

As his figure furthered away I couldn't help feel a bit guilty. Kiba was a good guy. I mean if I wasn't in love with someone else I would date him. But right now my heart belonged to Kakashi.

"Well done." A voice commented.

I quickly jumped back from the bench astonished to see Kakashi up in the tree.

"What are you doing here." I hissed.

"Checking up on you." Kakashi stated.

"Ah, so you couldn't stand a day without me?" I mused.

Kakashi sighed and ignored my comment. "Anyways, you shouldn't be too worried about him. He can handle himself."

"Jealous? Again?" I smirked.

"No. Just saying that he's a big boy." Kakashi said averting his eyes to mine.

"Anyways have you been secretly following me all this time?" I inquired.

"Well-" He started until I cut him off.

"Stalker." I murmured humorously.

"I'm not." He denied. "This is my spot."

"For eavesdropping right?" I inquired as I raised my brow.

"For reading." He simply responded.

"Speaking of reading, you've been reading less of your horny book." I perceived.

"Do you want me to read more?" He smirked.

"N-No!" I stammered. "Just saying that it's progression of you being less of a pervert!"

"Who are you talking too Serin?" Naruto curiously inquired as he walked towards me.

_Crap, he heard the last line. _

As I looked up I saw an amused smile on his face. And then he vanished.

"Serin?" Naruto worryingly asked.

"O-oh nothing just um talking to myself." I blurted.

"You talk to yourself about that?..." He confusingly asked.

"Bye Naruto! Nice seeing you!" I nervously stated and teleported to the memorial stone where he wouldn't find me.

I looked behind me and saw Obito's memorial stone. I decided to say a greeting while I was here. After saying my greetings I slightly smiled remembering the first time Kakashi had brought me here.

_-Flashback-_

"_Where are you taking me?" I slightly laughed a bit curious of the location._

"_You'll see." He said as he covered my eyes with his hands._

_Finally he let go of his hands allowing me to see. It was a memorial stone. _

"_T-this is…." I started to say._

"_Obito's Memorial Stone." He finished. "Remember you asked if I could take you here? Well here it is."_

_I looked at him with a pleasant smile and spotted him carrying a bouquet of flowers._

_We both walked towards the memorial stone and said our greetings. He then laid the beautiful bouquet of white lilies. _

_Kakashi suddenly started chuckling. I raised my brow curious to know why he was chuckling._

"_Obito would've been quite surprised." Kakashi added._

"_About?" I inquired._

"_Me getting a girl." He commented._

_I slightly blushed. "Were you that anti-social to the world?"_

"_Yes." He agreed. "Except for now. Thanks to Obito."_

_I smiled. "Then let's say our thanks to Obito for making you a better person."_

_His eyes slightly widened and then eased with a smile. _

"_Obito." I started. "Thanks to you Kakashi is no longer that brat and is actually very kind. But because of you he's always late to our dates and everything." I jested _

_Kakashi showed an appeased look after my saying. And after my thanks he said his. _

"_Thank you for being a good person." Kakashi stated as he stared at the grave stone. "You showed me that our comrade's life was our top priority rather than finishing a mission. Your actions remind me of my father. Except for you were always late and acted goofy. But thank you for accepting me and giving me your sharingan."_

_I pleasantly smiled and gave him a brief hug. "You did good."_

_-End of flashback-_

Suddenly I heard the sound of rustling bushes. "Who's there?" I abruptly asked reaching for my kunai in my back pocket.

A figure came out of the bushes and came walked towards me. As the figure became more clear I saw Sai.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" I demandingly asked putting away my kunai.

His emotions weren't clear because he would always have that damn fake smile. "Just observing."

"Why? What do you want?" I scoffed irritated that he was so vague.

"Well, if you insist. I was sent to spy on any suspicions." Sai affirmed.

"Suspicions?" I recalled. Then I realized what he meant by that. "Why did you tell Danzo?"

"Because I was ordered to tell him about anything that stood out or anything that was interesting." He simply stated.

"B-but how did you figure out?" I questioned.

"Well I've noticed the little hints and decided to look more into that." He explained. "Then I saw you two confessing about each others feelings at the training grounds about some months ago."

My eyes widened. "S-still! That's not very important to your concerns."

"Well it is forbidden to date anyone in lower ranks and age." He replied.

I was so sick of that same line. That stupid law. "Well, butt into someone else's life." I finally spoke. "I'm not letting you interfere with my relationship. You wouldn't understand but because of him I feel more loved. As you know I was a rejection to everyone from my village. They hated me. But this person makes me feel… like I'm not a rejection."

Sai's fake smile faded away and his eyes widened slightly. "You really would do anything to protect your relationship?"

"Yes." I affirmed.

"I see." Sai faintly said. "I then truly apologize."

"Wait what?" I asked confusingly.

"I didn't know that love was so serious." He said. "I just thought about my top priorities. Fulfilling my duties and everything."

"Sai…" I began.

"I will no longer interfere with your life." He said cutting me off. "I've never really expressed emotions until recently. I learned from many books though."

"Sai." I added as I walked closer to him. I placed my hand on his heart. "You must have felt some emotions. Whether from the past or present. I know you're a good person Sai. But, your top priorities sometimes aren't meant to be followed.. Sai, just be yourself. If your afraid of what people might think of the real you, don't. Follow your natural instincts, not the ones your forced to follow." I softly said.

His eyes widened as he heard my long lecture and his lips formed into a slight smile. "Thankyou, Serin. You have taught me a lot."

I smiled looking up to him. "Anytime Sai. Just know that whenever you feel pain or sadness you can count on me! I'll be there for you."

And just like that he vanished from his position. I slightly grinned knowing he took my lecture to heart. I didn't do much to change him. I just made him realize his true self.

It was getting pretty dark outside so I decided to head back to my room. As I laid down on my bed pondering about what happened today I sighed.

I really hoped Kiba was alright. I couldn't quite judge his emotions clearly because he covered it up with a smile.

I tossed and turned trying to get in a comfortable position so I could fall asleep.

_And fidget… and roll around a lot…_

I blushed madly thinking about that time he commented on how I slept. "He's just a stalker who watches people sleep!" I muttered to myself.

**** A/N****

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^. I start tutoring tomorrow x.x;;; which means I can't sleep in until 12pm like usual… and it may slightly effect my updates. But no need to worry! I will update A.S.A.P. whenever I have the chance~ Until next time~**

**P.S.: The "And fidget and roll around a lot" quote is from chapter 4 ^^ if you guys didn't know already.**


	13. A Ramen Challenge!

**A Ramen Challenge!**

This drove me completely crazy. It's been days since me and Kakashi hung out. But luckily tomorrow would be the last day for my loneliness.

I started to wonder whether or not Lady Tsunade told the elders & most importantly what they thought about it.

I nervously walked back at forth in my messy room. What if they thought it was impossible for us to be together? What if they wouldn't allow us to see each other anymore?

So many questions… but I knew I would find out tomorrow.

I frustratingly ruffled my hair and decided to take a walk so I would forget about it. I locked my apartment door and headed out.

The weather today looked a bit gloomy, but the wind felt refreshing. As I walked down the streets of Konoha I couldn't help but feel a bit envious. I saw many couples/families together smiling and laughing.

I sighed. "Why couldn't I be 18 already?"

Suddenly I stopped. Tomorrow was my birthday. I smiled at the thought and didn't feel as bad.

"Hm." I muttered to myself. "What to do, What to do."

I was trying to figure out what I should do today because I was filled with boredom. Ideas popped up but they all resulted in a no.

Like Kakashi said this was a good time to hang out with friends. But the problem was that I wasn't even that close to any of them! Especially with Kiba mad at me I couldn't go to him.

I reached a stop in front of the ice cream parlor. Perfect timing. My stomach growled incredibly loud with caused me to blush.

I heard a few snickers from the back. I ignored them and ordered a strawberry sorbet. I kindly thanked the worker and paid for my ice cream.

I picked a booth and started licking my ice cream. "Serin?" Shikamaru lazily inquired.

"Oh hey!" I grinned not feeling so lonely.

Next to Shikamaru I saw a chubby person with long spiky brown hair. On both sides of his cheeks displayed two red swirls.

"You come here often?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." I admitted. "Actually this is my first time here."

"Ah." Shikamaru responded. "Well this is Choji."

"Nice to meet you Choji." I said with a smile. "My name's Serin."

"O-Oh." Choji replied. "Nice to meet you Serin."

"Well we're going to get some ice cream and head out. So see you next time?" Shikamaru stated more than questioned.

"Yeah, sure." I said lifting my head to face his.

They left the booth, got their ice cream and then left the parlor.

"Choji…." I murmured. "Sounds familiar…"

"Ah Ha!" I finally exclaimed. "Kakashi mentioned him. He liked BBQ pork chips too."

"Ah shit." I groaned glancing at my dripping ice cream. I quickly finished off my ice cream hoping not to make too much of a mess.

Melted ice cream were still on my hands. I grabbed a napkin and headed for the bathroom. I rinsed off my hands and at last felt clean.

Afterwards I walked outside of the parlor and decided to roam around a bit more.

Few hours later I was getting hungry again. Who could blame my stomach? All I had was some ice cream and now it was about to get dark.

I swiftly made my way to Ichiraku's, hopefully they weren't closed. My eyes gleamed with relief as I saw the shack still opened.

As I took a seat I was greeted by the old man. "Pork Ramen?"

I grinned. "Yes please!"

As he prepared my meal I laughed a bit. I came here way to much because he knew my order by heart. As the man placed my bowl in front of me I heard him greet Naruto.

"Serin?" Naruto inquired.

"Yep!" I replied slurping the noodles from the bowl. I slightly blushed for not minding my manners. I wiped my mouth with a napkin to talk.

He chuckled. "You like ramen to eh?" He sat down beside me joining me for some ramen.

"Old man!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Pork Ramen. Gotcha." The old man responded grinning.

"Y-yeah." Naruto replied as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"So, you come here often?" I cocked a brow judging from the old man's memorization of his order.

"Of course! It's my favorite place to be." Naruto grinned. "Isn't that right old man?"

The old man chuckled as he placed Naruto's ramen in front of him. "Yep. You're one of my #1 customers."

"One of them?" Naruto furrowed his brow as he split his chopsticks.

I slightly raised my hand. "Yeah. I'm also one of his #1 customers."

"You are?" Naruto remarked. "I never see you here when I am."

"Oh that's probably because I come at different times/days. This so happened to be a day where we both had ramen." I stated as I continued eating my noodles.

"Ah~" Naruto happily said. "Seconds!"

The old man nodded in acknowledgment and brought him another bowl.

"You eat fast." I commented. "But probably not as fast as me."

"You're not even done." Naruto stated.

"That's because I wanted to eat slow." I countered.

"I see." Naruto smirked. "Then I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!"

"Eating contest?" I cocked a brow. "I'm in."

"Loser has to pay for all the ramen." Naruto evily grinned.

"Sure." I responded. "Old man what do you say?"

"I'm fine with it." He said in agreement. "This will actually help my business. Since you'll probably be eating a lot of ramen."

The old man turned around facing the pots and pans and readied the bowls of noodles.

"Okay." The old man started as he placed our ramens in front of us. "When I say begin you start. And as you can see on each sides are ramen. After finishing the first one quickly grab the bowl from the side and continue eating. Whoever finishes 6 bowls of ramen first wins. Be careful, there really hot."

We nodded understanding the rules and readied our chopsticks.

"Begin!" He exclaimed.

I quickly dug into the hot bowl and slurped as if there were no tomorrow. Naruto was a tough challenge since this was like his dream.

I finished my 1st bowl and moved onto the 2nd bowl. Naruto just began his 2nd bowl. I slurped and slurped even though it was burning hot. At this point my eyes watered from the spiciness and the burning of the noodles. But I still continued.

"Done!" I announced.

Naruto was now on his 6th bowl. "W-what! That fast?"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "I win."

Naruto looked shocked and defeated. "Wow."

"Sorry Naruto…" I grimaced.

"It's alright." He sighed. "Let me just finish my ramen. It would be a waste."

After finishing his ramen he held his hand out towards me. "Good job."

I grinned. "Thanks. You too."

"Though this challenge cleaned me out I had fun." Naruto chuckled.

Now I felt a bit guilty. He spent all his money on my ramen and his…

"It's alright Serin!" Naruto assured. "I was the one who suggested the loser paid."

"Oh." I said still a bit unsure.

"I'll see you tomorrow Serin!" Naruto smiled widely and ran off.

As I tried to stand up I wobbled a bit. I was very full from the ramen.

"I'll be having a huge stomachache tonight." I groaned just thinking of it.

"Eat a lot?" A voice mused.

I flinched a bit. "God you scared me."

Out of the shadows stood Kakashi. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I can recognize your voice from anywhere." I smirked as I crossed my arms.

"So, how've you been?" He asked.

"I've been alright." I answered. "You?"

"Good." He simply responded.

I bit my lip wanting to say so much but something inside of me wouldn't allow it. To be honest I was slightly mad at Kakashi. He could've at least visited or secretly met with me.

"Your mad?" He knowingly asked.

I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't want to sound like a total bitch and sound mean.

"If you're wondering why I haven't seen you in the past days I've been busy." He slowly commented.

"Busy with what?" I frowned.

"Something." He said. "Just trust me on this."

I sighed. "I do. Sorry if I got upset… I just missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." He said embracing me into a hug.

I blushed. "N-not in public. Remember were not "boyfriend & girlfriend" till tomorrow!"

He chuckled softly. "No one's around us. Everyone's inside. Plus it's pretty dark outside. Doubt they could spot us."

"I guess." I admitted.

"I'll walk you to the apartment building. Any closer I might be considered suspicious for entering student-only apartments." He muttered.

"That's fine." I abruptly said. At least he was going to walk me.

"Excited one aren't we?" Kakashi smirked.

"N-No!" I mumbled blushing.

My face was now a shade lighter than a tomato. Kakashi had grabbed my hands and held them.

Kakashi looked amused when he saw my heated face. "You must've been very anti-social."

"H-hey!" I frowned. "You were anti-social too."

"Yes." He agreed. "But I don't blush every 10 seconds."

"That was uncalled for." I said crossing my arms so I could pull away from his grip.

"Sorry. It's just so fun to tease you." He smiled.

"Ha ha." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Plus it's cute when you blush." He added.

I blushed even more at the statement.

"See." He teased.

"W-whatever." I snapped.

"Well I guess this is my stop." Kakashi concluded. We were now in front of my apartment building.

"Bye." I mumbled.

He pulled me into a hug once again. "Say it like you mean it."

"B-Bye!" I stuttered in surprise.

"That's better." He said letting me go and ruffling my hair. "See you."

And just like that he vanished. I sighed at his remarks about my blushing.

Was I really that easily embarrassed? I shook my head in denial and walked into the building. As I walked into my room I laid on my bed smiling.

I've always wondered why I loved Kakashi. Was it because of his unique personality? Was it because he was charming? Maybe it was both?

But like they always say. You don't choose the ones you love.

***A/N***

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Sorry if it's shorter than usual but I felt like I had to update something! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! Oh yeah and if you haven't read my other story I'm currently working on, Two Hearts, Our Destiny. Please check that out! It's a bleach fanfic. ToshiroxO.C. ^^ I updated it yesterday so~~~~ please read! **

**P.S. Please write a Review~ Thanks that would be awesome!**

**Until Next time~**

_**Random Fact #1: **_When you die your hair still grows for a couple of months.


End file.
